Resistance is Futile
by TheLucky38
Summary: During a stormy afternoon, Ash and Serena, now 18, are home alone for the weekend, when Ash's mom with Mr. Mime, Pikachu, and Braixen, goes out to get supplies. The two lovers have resisted their hormones since they were 15. But after a food fight, they decide to take a shower together and show how much they love each other. Resistance is Futile, but is that such a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: This is my first Pokémon lemon story. 8 years, after the Kalos League, Ash and Serena are living in a house in Pallet town, together. Well, they will soon. Right now, they're living at Ash's Mom's house. The two of them are starting to see the romance that is beyond kissing and hugging. Which started to happen when they were teenagers, but they managed to control themselves. Until one day, on a stormy night, the two of them were relaxing on the couch, and having fun in the kitchen. It turns out that things got so messy that they decide to take a shower. It may seem innocent, if their imaginations didn't took a toll. Because they decided to take one together. Can they hold in their sexual frustrations, or will it be unleashed in a way they secretly desired? Well, we know one thing. Resistance is Futile. But is that such a bad thing?**

**Kalosian Kiss- The French kiss of Pokémon. Since it is Kalos is suppose to be France, after all. I didn't want to say "French Kiss" all the time. So I improvised. It took me awhile to find a good name, but I found it. **

**Remember, this is an Amourshipping lemon. If you're not old enough, or mature enough, to handle it, please don't read this story. There will be lots of frustrations, between the two. A different kind that you may, or may not, be familiar with.**

**Now let's get started before you all get bored of the intro. Oh, and one more thing...**

* * *

><p>Ah, Pallet town. Where the journey of Ash Ketchum began, and his legend will ring throughout history. For he has achieved his dream, his title, and everything that he'd work so hard to make into reality. Ash has become a Pokémon Master. Ever since he won the Kalos League, he is now a great Pokémon Master. So great, that he came back to all the previous regions and wins all the Leagues that he lost, long ago . He met up with all his friends, like Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Iris, and Cilan. The most important person is one girl, who has by his side, and always inspires him, that has joins him on his journey, and started a romantic relationship. That girl's name is Serena.<p>

His girlfriend, with so much compassion and beauty, was always on Ash's mind, from their childhood, from the day they reunited, despite not remembering at first, to where they are right now. They share their hopes, their dreams, and their endless love. Serena was the first to confess, when Ash won in the Kalos League. Telling Ash that she has always loved him since they were kids. Her only wish is to never see him go away, ever again. Not without her, that is. At first, the two of them were silent. Almost a minute after, and before Serena feared the worse, Ash holds onto her shoulders, and finally shared their very first kiss. It was so magical that they didn't noticed the crowd cheering for the two lovers. Since the Kalos League, and the final Pokémon Performance, that Serena has won, they agree to journey together. Although there weren't any show cases, since it was only popular in Kalos, she tries being a Pokémon Coordinator. To her, it was just like being a performer, as she wins many of those contests, despite being up against May and Dawn along the way. Serena wasn't called Kalos Queen for nothing.

During their time together, Serena has seen the world in a whole different way. Ash told her many stories about the places he's been. How him and his friends challenged gyms, had some fun in many cities, enjoyed other events, helping people and Pokémon alike, and defeating evil organizations like Team Rocket. Serena loves his stories, but was always mad when he told her about his 'other female companions.' Ash assured her that they were just friends, but Serena kept a close eye on them, whenever they meet again. Eventually, she stopped being jealous, knowing that Ash has a heart that says, 'I won't leave you for another.' She knows, because that's what her heart says too.

Their journey together is far from over. There are so many other places in the world that they haven't visit, or revisit, yet. Though they do take their time before going to another place. They both agreed that they do need to take it easy once in awhile. It started when they got to back Pallet town, after coming back from Kalos, where they met as childhood friends. Ash told his mom that he was going on another journey, to previous regions and beyond. Serena's rebel side, a side that he really takes a liking to, even before they got together, told him that they just got here, and wanted to take it easy for awhile. Ash learned from his mom, a time long ago, that when you don't listen to your girlfriend, it gets from crazy, to crazier, to the craziest moments. Not the good kind of crazy either. So they decided to stay longer, every time they came back. Eventually, he got used to the idea. Knowing that every moment with Serena felt like heaven. Even if Team Rocket keeps stalking them, they'll just keep knocking them down together!

They're both 18 years old now. Ash is wearing a new Kalos jacket, new by size at least. He didn't want to have a new design because he was just so used to it. What he had underneath was a custom made, black tee shirt that had a heart picture of him and Serena. They got it from the picture with Clemont, Bonnie, and Korrina, when they were searching for the Lucarionite. Serena tells him to update the photo, since they're older now. He'll change when he feels like it, but he'd better hurry up. Especially when she told him multiple times this year alone. Serena's outfit was the same too, except she has three hearts, red, pink, and purple on her black shirt. Like her Ryhorn outfit, it was from her hips to the top, her black leggings are now see through, and her hair was longer, down to her elbow.

As they take it easy on the couch, in the comfort of Delia's home, Ash puts his arm around Serena's shoulders, making the two of them smile. Although Ash does has the money to get a new house, in fact it was still being constructed in a quiet, rural area in the city limits, he knew they still need a place to stay in the meantime. His mom was happy to let the young lovers stay at her house as long as they need to.

Speaking of his mom, Delia went to another town for the weekend to pick up supplies, which is another word for groceries, which was a bit odd to Ash. Since she usually buy all the supplies in the Pallet town trading post, which is actually a grocery. His mom always said, when he was a kid, so he could use his imagination, and not easily get bored. It worked too. When she finally left, it can only mean one thing always wanted since they've moved in.

"We got the house to ourselves this weekend!" Ash screamed with joy, as he tightens his arm around Serena. She was excited as well, and moves her head to lay on Ash's chest.

"I love seeing you this happy Ash. I'm glad we get to spend more _quality time _together." said Serena. When she heard herself say, quality time, in a very seductive way, she turns her head to see him blushing. Which, in turn, made her blush.

"R-right." He was still smiling, but he scratched the back of his head, nervously, with his free hand.

It was true. The two of them have the house to themselves for the entire weekend. Usually, Pikachu and Braixen, Serena's evolved Fennekin, would be with them. But since Delia was going to another town, they wanted to make sure that she was save during the trip. Especially when Team Rocket could still be around, poorly plotting their next move. Even though Mr. Mime was with her. Delia told her son that she would be fine, but later accepted when Ash insists upon it.

"Do you think my mom will be ok? I feel like I should of..." Ash's worry washed away, when Serena intertwined her hand with his.

"Ash, Don't worry about your mom so much. Like us, she can take care of herself. Plus, we gave her the best Pokémon in the world, Pikachu and Braxin. Just focus on what's going on, right now, in this special moment." Serena gives him a hug on his side, and a peck on his cheek.

Ash blushes, and looked at his graceful Kalosian Queen. He gives her a hug in return, and small pecks on her lips, as she returns it in kind. The pecks, and their embrace, eventually became longer kisses. Eventually, their lips refused to leave the other. They close their eyes, while their hearts beat for another. A Kalosian kiss emerged, as they opened their mouths and, using their tongues in a beautiful dance. Ash uses his hand, to grab on her butt, to pull her closer to him. Serena was now on top of his lap, which felt more comfortable than the couch itself. The romance that sparked between the two of them felt so good, so amazing and so right.

That was until Serena felt a foreign object hit her thigh, she immediately jumped in surprise, thus ending their blissful Kalosian kiss. Just when Ash was about to ask what was wrong, he saw the bulge that formed in his pants, which made his face just as red as Serena's. He was just so focused on their kiss that a certain part of him wanted to get out of his jeans. Ash's mind wanted him to open his zipper. He withheld the urge, just barely.

He wasn't the only one that was aroused in the kiss. Serena felt something in her skirt, which made her wary. So she looked down to see the 'liquid' between her legs. She knows where it came from, which literally made her entire body turn red. Same as Ash, since he can see, and smell, it too. They both looked away from each other, facing the TV. They hate to look away from the other, especially since there was nothing on TV, but this wasn't the first time it happened.

It's been going on for 5 years now, since they were about 13 years old, during their journey to the other regions. Certain things in their bodies were starting to kick in. Ash was having constant morning wood, while Serena always had water on her sleeping bag. It was hard for them to sleep next to each other, cause they always cuddled every night. One time, they slept in the same sleeping bag, when Serena misplaced hers at one of the Pokémon Centers. When they awoke, they're hands were in places that they've never explored on each other's bodies. Luckily they were wearing pajama's, so they didn't go underneath the clothing, but they decided to buy Serena a new sleeping bag.

They called their mom's at one of the Pokémon centers, away from each other, to talk about what has happened to their bodies. Delia and Grace told them in a way that made it more clear. By getting straight to the point. They said that their bodies are beginning to change, when they reach a certain age. Having hair in different places, larger private parts, and hormones that want to be unleashed. Another thing was that they'll start using their hands on to relieve themselves. It became true later on, as their desire grew for the other grew far greater than before. So they go a private area, in the woods, in a bathroom, or wherever, to relieve themselves. Sometimes it helped, sometimes it didn't. Nowadays, it almost never helps. The last thing they told them was that they'll go beyond the usual ways of romance. Which was confusing to the two lovers. All they know is that their hormones were negatively affecting their relationship. But is it really the truth?

There are times when they accidently saw the other masturbating. Like when Ash was going to get more firewood, only to see Serena using her hand to massage and finger herself. When Serena decided to get ingredients for her famous Pokepuffs, only to see Ash constantly stroking himself. Although they are too far away to see what they looked like, their imaginations say otherwise. So they held it in, for all these years. But is it the right thing to do? Before they were 18, and over 15, it was debatable for people with different perspectives. But what about now?

The Pokémon Masters erection refused to calm down. Usually it would lay low, so that he can relieve himself later, but it was still poking out. Having a small wet spot on the tip. Usually, they'll watch terrible TV shows, so their arousal will stop immediately being. However, the storm was messing with the TV. Ash looked at Serena, while not looking down below her face, holding back his desire. "Serena. I am so sorry for that. I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Ash. There's nothing to worry about." She said, while looking at him as well. Her wetness started to appear even bigger, in front of her red skirt. Which almost made her 'eep,' but she managed to contain it. Only to be a closed mouthed moan. Luckily, they would never judge what happens to their bodies. They're hormones are hard to control, which was the biggest concern for the both of them.

"No, it's not ok. I just wish we can love each other, without our hormones getting in the way." he said.

They have to get their mind off of this somehow. That's when Ash's stomach began to growl. Serena knows what that means. "Looks like someone needs some food in their belly." She said while rubbing his belly. Her actions were making him harder, if that was even possible, so she immediately stopped. Although, a certain part of her wanted him to get harder, she quickly cast it aside.

"L-let me make some f-food." Serena got up quickly, and went to the kitchen faster than the wind. When she got inside, she moved her skirt up to reveal her black, wet panties. She sighed, knowing that it'll be awhile before they'll dry off. She feels ashamed of herself. This wasn't the first time she was wet, especially around Ash, but this was much more embarrassing. Why can't they just love each other without their hormones getting in the way? That's something they have to find out for themselves. Serena heard another grumbling sound. Her stomach was also growling.

'Great. Now I'm hungry and horney.' Thought Serena. Without any further interruptions, Serena washes her hands, very thorough, puts on an apron, and starts to cook with the ingredients she has in the fridge, and from picking the berries from the forest. Learning from her mom, Brock, Delia, Cilan, and Clemont, Serena was determined to make the best food she can muster up. Oh, the options were limitless. But she already knew what to cook, for lunch was at stake.

Meanwhile, Ash's erection finally went down. However, he felt sad inside. How could he just let that happen? Why is it so hard to kiss Serena now? What does she think of him now? The questions came up so fast that his head was spinning. Why is it so hard to contain his hormones? Suffice to say, it's not getting any easier. Unless his girlfriend helps him, but that's asking way too much.

About an hour later, Serena looked outside the living room, and said, with a smile, "Ashy, dinners ready!" But it quickly faded away when she see's Ash looking on the ground, and with a sad expression on his face. Serena knows him better than anyone, even before their sexual frustrations. So she walks up to him, unknowingly swaying her hips.

Ash heard Serena's footsteps, so he looked towards the kitchen entrance. When he did, his jaw dropped, and his eyes were opened all the way. He has never seen Serena sway like that before. Her hips going left and right, slowly, as she walks up to him.

'Wow. I can't believe his attitude can change so quickly.' thought Serena. When she sat on the couch, right next to him, she innocently closes his jaw with her hand. "So why the sudden change in expression?" she asked with care.

It was so hard to admit what happened just now, but Ash just had to say it. "Your walk was so beautiful that the sunset instantly became the sunrise, never to touch the ground of the earth again." Woah. It seems like Ash is talking poetry.

Serena was a bit confused by that sentence. "The sunset instantly became the sunrise, never to touch the earth again?" There's a storm outside, so it's kind of hard to tell."

"Er, I-I meant to say that you were slowly s-swaying your hips while walking." he quickly corrected. That was smooth...ish. Could use some work though.

Blushing seems to be more common to Serena everyday, since their changes. She had no idea that her body wasn't responding to her mind. Because she would of recognized her walking. Serena started to twiddle her fingers together. Does she recognize that? "Um... I-I didn't k-know. I'm sorry A-a-ash."

"N-no, it's fine. I thought it was really..." Ash became tongue twisted.

"Thought it was what?" asked Serena. She leaned forward, making her breasts jump up and down. Ash has no idea how big she is, but he knows it's bigger than C size, that's for sure. His mom told him how everyone measures a woman's breast size. It was like the ABC's, but in a different way. His mind was lost, as his eyes look right at them. That's when he heard Serena's voice become louder. "Ash!"

He immediately looked at his girlfriend, who was a angry with Ash's silence. She must of caught him looking at her breasts. Again! Usually, he'd just look for a few seconds, because he feared that he would be stuck in some sort of hypnotic trance. But he couldn't control his body. He better apologize right away. "I-I'm sorry Serena. I didn't mean to look at your br-breasts like that. They're just so irresistible, like your sway, and how you look when you're so angry." He said it nervously at first, but then it turned into a charismatic charm later.

"I-I was actually trying to hear what the end to sentence was, but it seems like I have found the truth." What he said took her by surprise. Serena always knew that Ash looks at her breasts, since they were about 15 years old, but she had no idea what he thought about them. He always looked away most of the time before he thought she was about to catch him. Now that he admits that he likes them, it made her feel happy. Especially that charming voice he had. She saw him face down again, which made her say, "Which I don't mind at all!"

He looked up at Serena again. "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be a pervert." Ash felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Even if you became a pervert, I'll always love you." said Serena, reassuring his worries. Then, a nickname for Ash came into her mind. "If you look at them again, I'll have to get you back. _Pervy Ashy_." She said his new nickname in a seductive way. This time she heard her own voice, but she doesn't care.

There was no use denying her. Ash is having a hard time resisting the urge to jump her right now. His mom told him that one day, he'll be making love to Serena. He asked what 'making love' was, but she refused to reveal the truth, but gave him a hint that he still doesn't get. 'Just follow your love instincts, and the rest will reveal itself. Also, wear protection." Since then, his mom kept buying him these plastic things called condoms. Every time they expire, there would always be a new pack ready for him. Luckily, he managed to hide them from Serena. There was no reason for her to find out, despite not knowing what they are for. Luckily, Delia told him eventually. It was awkward for his mom to be so straightforward, but being obvious was her reason.

"I wish I can find a nickname for you." said Ash. He just loves her mischievous mind. Ashy was his usual nickname, but Pervy Ashy had a certain ring to it.

"If you can win gym battles, then you can find nicknames too." Serena said with a wink.

Even though they are in a touchy, feeling moment, his stomach reminds them that there was something far more important. "I think our food is getting cold. We should probably go to the kitchen." Ash got up, but Serena pulls him down back down. He knows that if her strength is like that, it means she wants to talk.

"Ash, before we go and eat, is there something bothering you?" she asked.

Knowing that he can never lie to Serena, except the times he was giving himself release, he told the truth. "I feel like our hormones are going to ruin our relationship. Every time I look at you, I have a hard time calming down my body. Do you think it's bad?" Ash was about to look away, before he felt Serena's hand on his cheek. Making him face her once more.

"Ash, I don't know what's happening to us either. There are times on our journey that I have dreams about us. Doing things that are very unfamiliar. I'm not sure whether we're in pain, or in pleasure. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't stop loving each other. Let's just hold our hormones in as best as we can. At least until we know for sure." Little did she know, that the time to know is almost drawing near.

"Thank you Serena." Ash said. "You know, it's funny?"

"What's funny?" asked Serena.

"In certain times, you're wise among your years." he chuckled.

"You know what's even funnier?" asked Serena.

"What?" He felt Serena give him a peak on his lips.

"I was just going to say the same thing about you." Serena's stomach growls. So she gets up from the couch, grabs Ash's hand, and pulls him up to his feet. "Now let's get something to eat, before we starve ourselves to death." The two of them walked to the kitchen, holding onto each others hands, as smelled that wonderful food. When they got inside, Ash's eyes were sparkling in excitement.

"Ta da!" Serena said, showing him the wonderful lunch she prepared for just the both of them.

The food looked delicious. On the table there was fish, mint chocolate chip ice cream, some sprinkles, glass cups of milk, chocolate chip cookies, white rice, a bottle of chocolate syrup, Serena's infamous Pokepuffs, for people and Pokémon, and finally a chocolate heart cake with a vanilla frosting logo that said, "Ash and Serena 4ver."

Ash had no words to describe what he see's before him, but he found them anyway. "Wow. This is the best lunch I've ever seen in my life. It even looks, and smells, ten thousand times better than Brock's food!" He see's Serena jumping up and down, including her breasts. She was really happy that he liked it. Unfortunetly, there were others that couldn't comprehend this known fact.

* * *

><p><em>In a Pokémon Doctor Center...<em>

The best Pokémon Doctor in the world, Dr. Brock, felt his pride being brutally attacked, causing him to fall onto the ground, against the wall. That's when one of the Nurse Joy's helped him back up. "Dr. Brock, are you ok?" she asked.

Brock looked up at the ceiling, being in his dramatic moment. "It's as though the hundreds of times that I've cooked in the past were all but squandered, ridiculed, spit on, and repeatifly defiled, under the hands of a cook better than I. Even now, I sense two others having the same pride disappear in the very core of their hearts. Who would dare say, "Wow. This is the best lunch I've ever seen in my life. It even looks, and smells, ten thousand times better than Brock's food!" WHO!? Has everything in my cooking days gone to waste? Why didn't I do more cooking? WHY!" His eyes formed tears, and his morale felt utterly destroyed. There was nothing in this world that can save Brock's once unshakeable pride ever again.

"Would you feel better if we go on our date tonight?" asked Nurse Joy.

Brock immediately got back up. "Oh yeah. Definitely." He said, without a hint of sadness. So the two of them go around the Pokémon Doctor Center. Giving treatments to the Pokémon. Who's to say that she's the same Nurse Joy he's dating? In a nearby corner, the nurse Joy that he was dating cracked her knuckle's. This could be ugly, if this was the main story. Let's just say that Brock might have too much Joy in his life.

* * *

><p><em>Delia's House, back with Ash and Serena...<em>

Just as Ash was about to take a chocolate cookie, Serena slaps his hand away. "Ow. What was that for?" This reminds him of the time she slapped his hand away, just for one of tastiest chocolate cakes in Kalos. The difference, she made it! Which made her slap even worse.

"Echem." She faked coughed. Look's like she's waiting for him to say something. Something very important.

Ash mentally slaps himself. How could he be so selfish? Well not selfish, more like forgetful. "Thank you Serena for cooking the best lunch that I have ever seen in my entire life!" After he said that, Serena gave him that blissful smile that he always enjoys seeing.

"Your welcome, Pervy Ashy." she teased.

"Is that really going to be my nickname from now on? I'm not saying it's bad, or anything." said Ash. He really likes the nickname, but she might say it by accident, in public.

Serena leans her head near his ear, and whispered, "Don't worry your dirty mind, Pervy Ashy." She makes a bold move by licking his ear, slowly. "That nickname is for our ears only." He shutters by her action, but he loves every moment of it. She pulls away from him, though it was never easy doing so. "Now lets sit down and eat." They both sat down on their chairs, which were right next to each other. They take some food, so they can put it on their plates.

Luckily, their plates were big enough to fit their appetite. They both reach for their food, not caring about table manners that Delia always tries to teach Ash, and Grace with Serena. It's not that they don't know, it's just that they don't care about that stuff. At a fancy restaurant, they would. But the two of them decided to never go to fancy restaurants, unless if it's for a special occasion. It always feels like they can't be themselves, since everyone judges in those places.

Ash had one piece of fish, three scoops of ice cream with chocolate syrup, a few Pokepuffs, two chocolate chip cookies, and the left curve of the heart cake. Serena has the same thing, except she had two scoops of ice cream with sprinkles, a couple of Pokepuffs, one chocolate chip cookie, and the right curve of the heart cake. It all looked so good. However, just when they were about to eat, Ash takes the sprinkles and puts it on one of his Pokepuffs.

His reckless action caught Serena's attention. "Ash? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm putting ssome sp-sprinkles on the Pokepuff." he answered nervously. Oh no, he's in trouble.

This made Serena go ballistic, by lecture. "How many times have I told you to never put anything, and I mean _anything,_ else on my Pokepuffs, unless I say so!?" Her voice boomed so loud that it felt like the kitchen was in an earthquake.

Ash, without any hesitation, leans forward, with the Pokepuff in his hands, and answers his girlfriends question. "Actually, you've never told me that at all." It's as though Ash is playing a game with her. A devious game.

Serena was backed into the corner of her chair. "W-well I sh-shouldn't have to. You know that I make very d-delicious Pokepuffs!" Her eyes were moving nervously around the room, until she saw him take a big bite out of the tainted Pokepuff. When she opened her mouth to tell him to stop eating, he gives her a Kalosian kiss, taking her by surprise. His tongue explores her mouths, including the Pokepuff that lingers within. Serena was taken away by the combination of Ash's lips, and the Pokepuff. Before they stopped kissing, they use their teeth to take their own piece of the Pokepuff. Instantly eating it, despite Serena earlier accusation of it being tainted.

This is the side of Ash that Serena has never encountered before. He was so bold, so charming, and so arousing, which made her wet underneath her skirt again. This time, she didn't care. Because that blissful kiss was such an erotic moment, and her legs were under the table. That changed when she see's Ash smelling something out of the ordinary.

"Hey Serena, do you smell something sweet?" Ash's question sounds more like a statement.

"Wh-what do you smell Ash? Is it the food?" Serena was trying to switch the topic. So he can ignore her scent.

There was a smell that was better than the lunch on the table. In fact, it was coming from his girlfriend. He gave her a mischievous smile, like a predator stalking its prey. "I was just trying to find out where that sweet, enchanting smell is coming from. It smells like a flower in bloom." Ash puts his hand on her thigh, making Serena blush and quiver. It was like being scared, nervous, and in love all at once, as she feels his hand moving to her folds. Serena has to think of a plan or else he'll feel her wet, soaked panties.

Ash's hand was getting closer. Serena was looking for a distraction. She looks at her food. Normally she wouldn't do anything rash, but there was no other choice. She picks up one of her Pokepuffs, and rubs the frosting around her mouth. He didn't think of it as a big deal, and continues to his hand to reach his destination. He was an inch away, until Serena tells him to look at her as serious as he can. Ash accepts this challenge, confident that he'll win, but immediately lost.

The frosting was no match against Serena's long, sexy tongue, as it goes to all the corners of her lips. Some of it fell on her arm, so she licks it up, slowly, like a Sylveon. When Serena was done with her 'little snack,' she looks at Ash, with her mouth open. His eyes were bigger than a Jigglypuff's. He saw his innocent girlfriend closing her mouth, hears a gulp, and opens her mouth again. All that delicious frosting was gone.

"Mmmm. Now that was delicious." giggled Serena. Her mom told her about cum, which comes out of his manhood and out of her womanhood. She has seen Ash masturbate, once, from a far away distance, and found what he left behind. Well, she didn't want to let it go to waste. So she picks some of it up, with her finger, from the cleanest part of the ground, and gives it a long, lasting taste. It was so salty and cold, yet so sweet. Since then, she always wondered what the source tastes like.

"Serena, I swear, you're such a teaser." Ash said.

"That's what you get for always _trying_ to tease me." Serena smirked.

"We might lose ourselves if we continue it like this?" Ash explained. In all honesty, they were losing the battle against their horny desires.

Ash is right. They really need to come up with a plan to control themselves, like a big distraction. But how? The two of them look at all the food. Back in Pokémon Camp, Gary thought it was funny to start a food fight and blame it on Ash. Serena managed to convince Professor Oak that Ash didn't do it, even though the Professor already knew it was Gary. They will replay that part of history again, with no mercy.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yelled Serena. She takes the cake, at least part of it, in her hand, and throws it at Ash's face.

He managed to clear the chocolate from his eyes, and gave a devious smile. He picks up one of his Pokepuffs, and throws it on her chest. The frosting got inside her breasts, which made her have that same expression. The food battle begins. One by one, the sweet, delicious, and exotic food now became ammunition in the epic, lovers food fight. Even the milk was tossed from their cups. Every part of the once clean kitchen was now ruined, including Ash and Serena's clothes.

They had stains that look like they'll never wash off. Ash took off his jacket earlier, so it wouldn't get any worse, but his shirt, with the picture of him and Serena, was ruined. It had rice stains and Pokepuff frosting everywhere. Now he has a reason to change his shirt, and the picture as well. Later, when most of the food landed on the floor, Ash trips and lands on top of a few fish and stains. With no other choice, Ash was forced to remove his pants. After the pants was thrown on the floor, he looks up to see that Serena was blushing. Ash was wearing his Pokeball boxers.

This made Serena become wet again. The wetness in her panties doesn't matter now. If her hormones were going to win the battle, then she's going to see more of him. One way or another. With that in mind, she came up with a devilish, yet heavenly, idea.

The Pokémon Master got back up but suddenly had his head hit by a fish. Taken by surprise, he looked to find any nearby food ammunition to return fire. Ash found some leftover cake. So he took a handful, and was ready to throw. The only problem with that plan was that Serena had mysteriously disappeared. He looked left and right, trying to figure out where she went. Then he felt something that was unexpected. His shirt was being pulled from behind. Ash turned his head to see who was doing this, even though he already knew the answer.

A small devilish side was inside of Serena, and she doesn't even know it. Her strength of pulling Ash's shirt away from him was increasing. If there was a time to see him, without his jacket, shirt, and pants, it was definitely now. But he was struggling too much. There was only one way for her to calm him down. In a way, she's almost excited for it. Serena moves her hand down, through his boxers, and feels his manhood for the first time.

To her surprise, it felt very long and thick. Feeling him felt so wrong, since there in a food fight, but felt so very right. Ash seems to enjoy the touch because he finally let down his guard, while becoming semi-hard. Which made it easier to remove his shirt. Knowing she was going overboard, Serena takes her hand out of there, hearing a groan of disappointment from Ash.

"Y-you're dick is so huge!" said a surprised Serena. No wonder she saw it so clearly from afar. Not enough to look at it's features, well she still couldn't anyway, but enough to actually see it. Feel it for the first time was worth it.

"Is that bad?" he asked, worrying that she may be afraid.

"No. It's not bad. I don't care if you're bigger, or smaller, than average. I will still love you for who you are." She gives him a quick peak on the cheek. When he turned around, Serena was in awe.

Truth be told, Serena has seen Ash shirtless many times during their journey together. But never in her life would she ever get tired of looking at his perfect body. He had muscles that weren't too buff, and not too fat, with a six pack that can minimize any pain that comes near his stomach. All that training, and exercise, with him and his Pokémon was all worth it in the end. To Serena, he was magnificent. Best of all, he was still acting like himself. From his honesty, to his bravery, and to his strong connection with friends and Pokémon.

"Ash. You look so... Gorgeous." she said. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that said otherwise.

The Pokémon Master blushed. "You really think so?"

"I know so." after Serena answered, a fish was thrown. It didn't hit her, because it somehow landed in her cleavage. The smell of the fish was thankfully good, since it was fresh out of the oven, but that still doesn't stop her from blushing. This time, it was from her face to her chest. Sounds like that fish is going to get some heat from a natural oven. "Ash! T-this is so embarrassing!" she yelled. Reaching for it while Ash was watching was not what Serena wants right now.

Although he was surprised, Ash loved how it all worked out. He wasn't going to hit Serena with the fish, or have it land in her cleavage. He wanted to_ accidently miss, _and get into a playful tease again. Oh how he loves that woman when she teases. Except when she pulled that sexual tease on him. Now that the tides are turning, it was his turn.

"Ash. Turn around." she asked quickly. The only action she saw was his arms crossing, not moving his eyes away from her. "C-come on A-shy, t-turn a-around." He remain undeterred. With no other choice, Serena puts her hands on the hips of the shirt, which was underneath her skirt, and takes it off slowly. That only made Ash stare at her with desire, and made him hard underneath. With her shirt removed, she saw Ash's eyes staring at right at her.

The red bra Serena had on was very tight against her breasts, as they begged to be released from their prison. There were also big purple hearts on the places where her melons were suppose to be, with small pink hearts as the nipples. She takes the fish from her cleavage, and tosses it on the floor. The Pokémon Master now knows that Serena's breasts are a size D. But was surprised that she was wearing a C sized bra.

"How come your jugs-breasts-melons-pillows-tits, oh no, I mean..."

"My big, beautiful, luscious boobies?" She says, as she takes her hands on her bra, pushing her breasts together. Ash was looking at them, like he was in some sort of trance, but he managed to escape. Just barely.

"Y-yea. How come you have a smaller bra on?" There is no blame placed on Ash. Any man who see's a woman's breasts for the first time, especially up close, would have a hard time talking in full sentences.

"The truth is, they're still growing. I bought a bunch of bra's of this size just a few months ago. I don't know how much bigger they're going to be. Th-that, and I was worried about what you would say about them." Serena was just about to turn away from him, but Ash puts his arms on her shoulders.

"Don't ever worry about your size Serena. A wise, beautiful, and amazing woman once said, "I don't care if you're bigger, or smaller, than average. I will still love you for who you are." Ash gives her a hug, and tightens into it. Serena gives it that same tightness. It felt odd hugging though, but Serena just couldn't figure out what. That's when Ash became a bit bolder than usual.

Without any doubt in his mind, Ash brings on of his hands down to Serena's butt. There were many times that he saw it with panties, bikini bottoms, and one time a thong. But he never felt it without that skirt always blocking his hands. He always knew there was a small zipper on the back of her skirt, but never had the courage to unzip it. Until now. So he does the honors, and zips it all the way down. After the skirt falls to the floor, he puts his hands on her butt again, and gives it a nice squeeze. It was so soft, and squishy. He was expecting some sort of resistance from Serena, but all he heard was a sweet, innocent moan.

"Oh Ashy." Yep. Defiantly a moan. After their _special_ hug, Serena lifts her legs out of her skirt. Now it looks like they're even. Though Ash said that she should remove another piece of clothing, she said that her bra and panties are her underwear. So that means they are one pair of underwear. That's when he came up with a nickname for her.

"Whatever you say, my Devious Serena." he said, with a charmed voice.

"I'm very proud of you, Pervy Ashy. You finally found a nickname for me." she kisses the palm of her hand, and blows to towards his direction. Ash takes his hand out to catch it, and place it on his heart. "But, we still need to settle this. Right here, right now." He knows what she's talking about. Their food fight wasn't finished yet.

So they throw more food at each other. Now that they don't have much clothing on, they're free to throw food without any worries. Most of the desserts have been thrown, and the fish are now on the floor. Which means most of the food ammo was used up. Except for one chocolate syrup bottle on no mans land, which is basically the middle of the table. The two of them stand next to each other. So that it can be a fair chance for the both of them.

Like the cowboys and cowgirls of the West, Ash and Serena wait for the right moment to strike. Their hands next to their hips, sweat coming from their faces, breathing was slow, as they see who will make the first move. Silence fills the air of the kitchen, a flock of Pidgeotto are seen outside the window, as they fly in the storm outside. Those are some brave flying type Pokemon. Tension between these two competitors are at their highest.

They gave each other an expression that says, "I won't let you beat me." The one who has the most patience can achieve...

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Those two young lovers don't seem to care about patience. They race to the chocolate syrup bottle, extending their arms. When they got their hands on it, Ash on one side and Serena on the other, they begin a small tug of war. One tug after another, they were at a difficult stalemate. Serena uses her other hand to open the cap of the bottle. Ash does a devious act, by kissing her hand. She mistakenly lets it go, with a blush on her face, as he now has the chocolate syrup.

"That was a cheap shot!" she pouted, while she stomped her foot on the floor.

Ash gave her a smirk that always made her nervous. "I don't see a rule book." he points the chocolate syrup bottle directly at her, "Do you?"

Serena has to find a way to get back at him. But how? With Ash on the offensive, it would be impossible to win. Unless... "Oh Ashy. Please don't cover me with chocolate syrup." Serena said it with a seductive tone, a sexy wink, and spanked her own butt. "It'll be all over my sweet, beautiful body. You wouldn't want me to be dirty, do you?" She gave him the biggest Sylveon eyes she can muster up. They were so sparkly, so divine, and so irresistible. She's got him backed into a corner, using her charm as a defensive weapon.

There was no way that Ash can deliver the final blow. Against his pride, but with his honor, he gives Serena the syrup bottle. "I can't do it. I would never do anything like this, unless if it was a fair fight. I'm sorry Serena. Spray the chocolate syrup at me. It's the least I can do." He closes his eyes, waiting for her to do the deed. He waits, and waits, and waits. Finally, he was hit with the chocolate syrup by his girlfriend. It wasn't his body, exactly, for she was pressing against him. It was actually in his mouth, with Serena's lips and tongue.

Best way to drink chocolate syrup ever! Serena's lips, with the combination of the chocolate syrup, made their Kalosion kiss so much sweeter than a Pokepuff. Both of their hormones are skyrocketing, but they don't care anymore. Ash grabs her butt, again, and tilts her down on the kitchen table, so he can explore more in her mouth. After they were done kissing, the chocolate quickly left Ash's mouth, and landed on her bra. It lingered all the way down her panties, which were already wet. She also felt his manhood rubbing against her folds.

Serena looks up to see Ash staring at her body. In a very lovely way. "See something you like?" asked Serena.

"No." Serena was about to have an emotional knife stab in her heart. "I see someone that I love." answered Ash. The emotional knife misses. Hooray!

Serena puts her hand on his cheek. "I see someone that I love too." Their eyes look into each other. This is why she loves Ash. He always cares about everyone more than himself. Is that the reason why these hormones are becoming more powerful lately? Should they keep them inside? They know they share more than just the same bed, or sleeping bag. They share their everlasting love for another. If they just follow their instincts, like their mothers told them too, then maybe they can take their relationship to the next level.

This might be hard for her to do, given the circumstances that have occured, but she can't wait for another chance. Besides, it seems that Ash wants the same thing. All she has to do is find a way to get through to him. How is Serena going to do it? Well given the fact that most of their clothes are on the ground, their actions from removing the others clothes, and covered in dessert stains, and possibly smell a little fishy. That's when she got the idea.

"W-we should go take a shower." Serena suggested.

"What about the kitchen. My mom is going to kill me." said Ash, with a worried expression on his face.

Serena leans up and gives Ash a kiss on the lips. "She won't kill us Ash. Remember, we're in this together. We have all weekend to clean this up. Let's just go take a shower. _Together._" Serena almost had a huge blush on her face, but she said it. A little quiet on the last word though.

"T-together?" asked Ash. He always had a shower, but never with anyone else. Especially his girlfriend.

"Yes Ash. Together." Serena sounds even more confident.

"I don't know..."

"Ash. It's time we embraced even further than before. We're going to see each other naked, while making love, eventually. Why not start now?" Serena loves Ash, but interrupting him was necessary. Serena knows that she can't force him into it. So they'll take it one step at a time.

At first, Ash thought that Serena may not like what she see's underneath his boxers. But when she told him that it doesn't matter what size he was, she'll always love him for who he is. This is true, beyond the words of wisdom. Ash feel in love with her, before the hormones even came into the fray. With no more doubt in his mind, Ash makes his decision.

Ash picks Serena up from the table, bridal style, and starts to walk down the hall, which leads up to the stairs, to reach their destination. He heard her laugh, when he unexpectedly lifts her up. A smile forms on his face. A long journey was ahead of these two lovers, but it would be worth it in the end. They'll know why. All of those things that they worried about will all become hypothetical.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: I can't believe that you'd just read the story, right when I was about to finish my sentence. I was going to say that that "one more thing." This is going to be a long story. I was going to make it a one-shot story, but it started to go over 11,000 words. And I doubt a lot of people have the patience, let alone the time, to read all of that in one go. I know I don't want to, unless if it was divided in chapters. Oh, and this is a cliffhanger.<strong>

**I hope you all like the story so far. Merry Christmas! **


	2. Ash and Serena's Lovely Shower Time

**TheLucky38: Ash and Serena are finally ready to display just how much they love each other. By sexual means. That's right, this is the lemon chapter. For those who don't want to read this chapter, I implore you to not read it. If you do, I hope that you'll like it. There might be some nervousness, some devilish teasing, and a hint of dominant instinct. Let's just see how this all works out. I always wondered what Ash's friends would say about him and Serena being together? Hmm...**

* * *

><p>"Ash, let me see your face." Ash complies with Serena's sweet request by lifting her up to meet him, as her legs wrap around his back. Feeling a little courageous, but mostly aroused, Ash takes his hands and moves them to her ass, giving them a good squeeze. Serena blushes, and smiles, at his sudden action.<p>

"You just love playing with my butt, don't you Ashy?" she asked seductively.

"I was only trying to lift you up, so you can see my face." he said, with fake innocence in his voice. "But now that you mention it, it feels so soft." They were just halfway up the stairs now. Ash can lift Serena up all day, but the destination was so much closer. That, and Serena kept kissing him, nonstop, on his neck and shoulders, and wrapped her legs tighter on him. Including some occasional grinding on his stomach, feeling her juices against his skin. Judging by her actions, Serena is starting to become very impatient.

Two can at play that game. So Ash gave her butt a hard spank, making her moan so loud that it could be heard throughout the entire house. Luckily all the doors and windows are shut. He then takes one of his hands and starts to lightly touch her back, up and down. He then notices a little bit of frosting on her cheek, so he gives it a lick. Tasting it alone is good, but tasting it on Serena's cheek was even better.

To repay Ash for getting that frosting off her cheek, she gave him a lick on his face, were the leftover cake was on . He chuckled, Serena's tongue licked a tickle spot of his. All Serena has to do is remember where that ticklish spot was. Even if she does forget there were endless opportunities to find it again.

After enduring all the stairs, and all the teasing, Ash takes a right, which lead to the bathroom door. It was one of those average looking ones. The sink was near the entrance, the toilet was right next to it, and the shower was in the farthest corner, on the opposite side. The shower was a cubicle, with see-through glass. Good thing Ash's mom is gone.

Getting off of Ash, despite him being so snuggly, Serena stands on her feet. The tile flooring was very cold, but that's to be expected in a bathroom. Even the air was chilly, enough to make her shiver. She then felt Ash's warm, tender hug behind her back. Including the part of his body that she yearned for. No more hiding, no more being scared, and no more being nervous. To make it clear to Ash as well, she grinds her butt against his erection. When a soft moan was heard, she knew that he wanted. No, they both need this.

"You're so warm Ashy." said Serena, with such seductive lust.

"So are you, my little teaser." he said, as he moved lingers his hands near her breasts. At least, that's what he wanted her to think. Ash instead moves them around her orbs, making her whine a little. Just when she was about to protest, however, she felt her bra straps being removed. Well, trying to anyway. So she turns her head to see his face, which was full of frustration. Just when he was about to give up, Serena puts both her arms, towards her bra straps.

"Here, allow me." Eventually, Ash will know how to remove her bra. For now, it looks like she'll have to do the job for him. Serena turns around to see Ash, not wanting to miss the reaction when she removes the fabric that makes her melons hurt, especilly in this moment. When she finally get her bra off, she threw it at Ash's face. He immediately throws them on the ground and only caught a glimpse, since Serena covered her breasts with her arms.

This was obviously hard to take in for the both of them. They should of really thought about how they should present themselves, in a whole new perspective, than just taking off their clothes right away. Then again, horniness easily overtakes controlling themselves. "I can look away, if you want." said Ash. Just as he was about to turn around, Serena walks closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Ash looks down to see what she was hiding. He was wrong, so very wrong. Serena was not a D sized cup. She was actually a double D sized cup. Man did it feel good to be wrong. Serena was still nervous though. "Are you alright, Serena?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be nervous, but..." Serena was about to trail off, until he looks her in the eyes. "I think. I think..."

"Think what?" Ash said with concern. Worried that he might of caused this to happen.

"I think that I might of pushed this too far. I'm s-sorry that..." She felt a kiss on her cheek, which made her feel happy inside. He told her that they should do a compromise. Ash puts his hands on her panties, while she puts her hands on his boxers. They went on three.

"Three!" They said quickly. With that, they pulled them down together. Sounds like one and two are out of the question. After they brought down their fabric, lifting their legs so they wouldn't trip on them, they left them on the ground. Finally, their questions have been answered.

What Serena saw made her cheeks glow very red. Ash's erection was very long, at ten inches, and so very thick. When she felt him, back in the kitchen, where a harmless game became something more, he was so soft, even when he was hard. She also saw the black hair that formed around it. He turned around so that she can see his back. She was right, he's got a fine looking butt. He is the kindest person that Serena know, and will think about him more after today.

Looks like Ash reflects the same expression that Serena. Her hourglass figure is stunning. Even her beautiful pussy was spilling with sweet, wet love juices, including the chocolate syrup, which has dripped down to her legs when her panties were removed. Ash even saw her pubic hair being drenched from the flood of her pink folds. Looks like Serena is just like her hair color, a dirty blond. But he didn't care if she's that dirty, cause it's another side of Serena that he wants to be acquainted with. She twirled around, giving the chance for Ash to see her big, soft, perfect shaped ass.

Knowing that they desperately need a shower, Serena tells Ash that she'll go inside first, and he'll follow when he's ready. The Kalosian Queen opens the glass door of the shower frame, but not before turning on the water. A few seconds later, but it felt like an instant, Serena learns a very valuable lesson. The shower wasn't the only one turned on. She immediately felt two hands on her boobs, with fingers massaging her nipples. Recognizing who he is, she turns her head to meet him. Which turned into another Kalosian kiss, not caring that all the frosting began to wash down their bodies. The warmth between their bodies overpowers the cold shower. Eventually, both them and the shower became very hot.

When their lips separated, Ash starts kissing on the right side of her neck. Moaning from his kisses, Serena puts her hands on his hands, which became still on her breasts. She tried to move them, so he can play with them more, but alas, he was just too strong. Not in strength alone, but he sucked on a special spot on her neck that he recognized from kisses past. Serena's moved leans her head on the kiss, softly moaning his name even louder.

Ash pulls away, which made Serena groan in anger. "You like this," He licks her earlobe, hearing her gasp in pleasure, "don't ya?" To make it more pleasurable, he managed to move his cock underneath Serena's pussy. Moving his hips back and forth was causing Serena to moan even more. He loves hearing Serena moan. It just made him more horny.

Although Ash was making her feel more aroused than any accidental, and sometimes on purpose, sexual moments in their lives together. There was no way she was going to submit to his every whim so easily. Besides, Serena's got Ash right where she wants him. Without any hesitation, she tightens her legs around Ash's length. Not too much to hurt him, but not too less to let him escape her grasp. She knows he's holding back a moan, so she takes her free hand and lightly touches the tip of his cock with her thumb.

Realizing that he wasn't leading anymore, which wasn't bad in anyway, Ash had no choice but to let her do what she wants. "Y-you're." Ash is trying his best to not let any sound, besides his talking, escape from his mouth. Now how hard can that be? "Y-y-you're s-so..." He was having a hard time ending his sentence, as Serena moves up and down, her butt grinding up against his skin.

"Tell me what I am, Ashy?" Serena asked, in a soft, seductive way. She kisses him on his cheek, wanting to hear what he has to say.

Y-you're so d-de-deeeviiiousssss." He said, moaning on the last word. Suddenly, Serena stopped rubbing against him. Even worse, she moved away from him. 'Oh no. I said something stupid, didn't I?!' Ash thought he was a bad person. Luckily, he was proven wrong, as her soft hand grasps his long, thick, length. He saw Serena looking directly at him, with a lovely smile.

Being the 'innocent' girl that she is, Serena starts leaving a trail of kisses down from his neck, to the prize below. Ash tried to feel her curves on her body, but she puts his hands against the glass frame of the shower. He knew that trying to touch Serena wasn't an option, at least not yet. So he nods his head, allowing Serena to have her way with him. For now. Serena lets go of his hands, and continues to go down with more torturous kisses. When Serena finally reached the prize below, she heard Ash ask an unusual question. "I'd thought you'd be the nervous one." He waited for an answer, but the only noise is the water washing down their bodies.

Before Ash could ask that question again he felt her hot breath around his manhood. "What did you expect from me, the Devious Serena? I'll always find a way." She loves the nickname that Ash gave her. But now that he mentioned it, this was making her a bit nervous. His length was even bigger up close than it was far away. Her eyes widened. How was she suppose to pleasure him with a monster that size?

Noticing that Serena was hesitating, Ash kneels down, like a knight in shining armor, to see her irresistible face. To calm her nerves, he licks her cheek again. Being licked like that calmed her down. At the same eye level the two lovers chuckled, and smiled, reminding themselves to not be too nervous to stop. After all, this is their first time together. "Serena. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll understand." he reassures her by giving her an everlasting hug. Feeling him against her this way felt so right. So she returns the hug, but leaned too much up to him.

Ash lost his balance from Serena's push, and the wet tiled floor, causing him to fall back, his upper back to the glass wall. Ash wasn't hurt, the glass didn't break, and he has his beautiful girlfriend on top of him. Her breasts were directly on his face, which felt so soft and cuddly, her legs and bottom on his stomach, and her nipple in his mouth. An idea popped into his head.

Before Serena could pick herself up and apologize to Ash for being so clumsy, she felt one of her melons being sucked without mercy. "Ash y-you're such a p-perv." she moaned. A slap on her ass was his response, which made her feel more aroused. "Then again. I g-gave you..." Her nipple lost contact with his lips, so she lifts herself up.

"My nickname." Ash finished, while diving into her other breast, giving the same exact treatment, which made Serena answer yes in her moaning. It was the most devilish idea Ash ever came up with, yet it feels so heavenly between him and Serena. He reaches out to pull her in closer, but was caught off guard when she pushed him against the glass frame.

Serena goes down his lower body, leaving a trail of kisses. Never looking anywhere else except his face. Knowing that if he made a move now will result her pushing him again. This time, almost breaking the glass wall. So Ash remained still. Just not still enough to move his body from her light touches, and kisses. Those felt way too intoxicating for him.

Serena makes her way down to Ash's almighty length, once again. There was something different about her boyfriends length though. It looks like it was hurting. Serena asks herself why it would be in pain when Ash is having so much pleasure from her. She blew hot air directly at it, only to hear moaning from Ash and have his manhood stand up more straight. Now she knew why. No longer wanting to see Ash in sexual pain any longer, Serena wraps her hand around it, once again, using her thumb to feel the tip.

Seeing Serena using her hand on his cock, and the water hit all over their bodies, made Ash moan louder than usual. He resists moving his head up or closing his eyes. For their first time together, Ash wanted to remember this moment. And he knows Serena wants to remember it too. 'This was way better than masturbating away from her.' Ash thought to himself. He looks at Serena, giving her a lovely smile, including a small moan, as she moves her hand up and down his shaft.

By looking at Ash's expressions, Serena realizes that he likes it. He really likes it! When she feels his manhood, it was both soft and hard. She always wanted to feel Ash's cock. Now that she has, it made her more wet underneath. When some of his pre-cum came out, Serena used her finger to taste it. Her tastebuds exploded with happiness. It was so much hotter, and fresher, than his cum laying in the forest, from two years ago. Serena wanted more, and knows she'll have to work hard to get it. She immediately stopped stroking Ash, to make a simple request. "Ashy. Say, "Serena, open wide, and say ahhh," in the most charming way possible.

Wanting to know what will happen next, and needed Serena to keep giving him pleasure, Ash complied to her request. Which, in a way, sounded like a demand to him. "Open wide, Serena, and say ahhh." The next thing he knew, she says, "Ahhh," and dives her mouth into his cock. She managed to get 6 inches of him inside. It feels better than he'd ever imagine. Using her tongue, from the tip to the shaft, Serena was determined to move all the way down the base. She bobs her head, up and down, using her lips to close around his manhood.

"Serena. This feels so gooooood." Ash moaned, ignoring everything else around them. He received an extra suck, and 3 more inches down, after giving Serena that compliment. He can hear Serena breathing fast from her nose, feel her exciting moans vibrating on his cock, and her tongue so close to the base. She's really going all the way down. So being the gentleman the he is. Ash grabs her head and pushes down, feeling all of him enter her now dirty mouth.

"You want to keep sucking me, don't you? I bet you're getting so fucking wet, and not just from the shower! You've been a very naughty girl, no, a very naughty and dirty Kalosian Queen! Wanting to suck me off, and drink my cum! Keep going! I'll overflow your mouth very soon!" Ash couldn't believe what he just said, but he couldn't care less. Serena, having her lips around his cock, looked directly at Ash. He felt her smile on his cock, with more suction and licking, and uses her hand to rub his balls. It made Ash groaned, as he enjoys Serena's antics.

Hot steam fills the shower. Serena has been giving Ash a pleasurable time for 10 minutes now. She even had to take her mouth out of Ash's cock, about 3 times, so she can retain her breathing. Knowing that he's almost close, she brings her mouth down to the base of his shaft in one go.

"Serena, I'm going to shoot my load into your pretty mouth!" warned Ash. But he saw that Serena looking at him, determined to not remove her mouth. Aroused by Serena's determination, Ash closed his eyes and yelled. "I'm cumming!"

The Kalosian Queen was about to earn her new favorite drink. Serena thought she can take all of it, and was doing her best to achieve her goal. But Ash came so much that it was nearly impossible to swallow. First, her cheeks bloated, than her mouth overflowed, just as Ash had told her he was going to do. She opened her mouth, letting all the cum go down her chin, and onto her breasts. She still saw his erection still very hard. Looks like holding back their hormones was worth it. Well, almost worth it.

That was the best moment Ash has ever had from his girlfriend. She blew him away, literally. He felt guilty by saying all of those dirty things to Serena. So the least he can do is apologize. Before he could, he saw just how much he came. It looks like he was right, he did overflow her mouth. What he saw next was the history repeating itself. Serena opens her mouth, showing Ash what he had inside, and closes it. After he heard a gulp, she opened her mouth again. It was all gone.

"Mmmm. That was delicious. Way better than frosting, and the cum you've left in the forest, 2 years ago." Although Ash looked away, she can see the red on his cheeks.

"Y-you saw that?" he asked nervously, as he looked back at her.

"When I was looking for ingredients, for my Pokepuffs, yes." She moved to his ear. "You'd thought you could hide it in the forest, but I found some, in the cleanest spot on the ground. It was amazing. And now that I got it from the source," she massages his balls with her hand, hearing him moan lightly, "I can tell that it was hot, sweet, and more fresh." Serena moved back, looking at Ash in the eyes again. "Have you ever caught me before?"

His scratched his head and told her the truth. "I have seen you masturbate in the forest. That was when I was getting the firewood one day. But I haven't tasted you before." It felt good to say what was on his mind. Telling his secrets, especially to Serena, made him feel better. She never revealed them to anyone, unless Ash is ready to say it. Although, the secrets they're sharing now will have to be in their hearts forever. Or at least to their graves.

"So you've never tasted me indirectly before this, hmmm?" she asked. Ash nods his head. Serena sits down in front of Ash, takes her free hand and puts the palm on her pussy. It was already wet from being so horny, and from her mischievous actions towards Ash. Taking her hand out, while avoiding the water that could wash it away, Serena shows her wetness to Ash, for the first time. "Now's your chance."

Ash had always smelled it, on many occasions, but never got the chance to taste it. He takes his tongue out, and gives it a quick lick. Ash puts his head down on the ground. This made Serena very worried. Did Ash hate it? Does he really hate tasting her? Serena, who was saddened by this unfortunate fate, takes her hand near the shower. Believing that such an awful treat to Ash should be washed away, down the drain. Just before could do that, Ash grabs her hand. He respectively licks on Serena's palm, and around her fingers, very aggressively.

After his ruthless lick attack on her juices, Ash looks at Serena. His Desire, his instincts, and those once terrible hormones begin to take over his mind. "It tastes so damn good!" He yelled in excitement. Serena gives him her angry stare. "What?" he asked. He started to think that he went a little too far with licking Serena's hand like that.

"Don't scare me like that." She tries try to act mad at him, but smiled at the fact that he loves her special nectar. Truth be told, she didn't want to wash it down. Her last attempt would be to lick her cum in front of him, hoping to make him more aroused. Luckily, that wasn't nessisary. Ash enjoyed her sweet juice, as she does for his cum. The best part is...

"I want more!" Ash brings his hand and touched Serena's sweet, wet pussy, taking her by surprise. He slides his hand, in between her legs, and moved it back and forth, while sucking on her nipples, making her moan his name. To make sure that the water couldn't touch her body, Ash removes his mouth from her nipple, much to Serena's disappointment, and tells her to be on all fours, and crawl to the glass frame, in a deep, demanding voice. While she gets up, Ash tastes her on his hand. He's became very addicted to her taste.

From the events that have transpired, Serena didn't hesitate or became nervous around Ash. Loving a side of him that made her do whatever he wanted. Although, that doesn't mean she won't do everything he wants so easily. She did get up on all fours, just like he told her to do, but she refused to move, even going as far as lifting her head up in defiance. Serena wants another sexual fantasy to come true. "Mmm. I don't know Ashy. You know that I've been a bad girl." Serena turns around, turns her head to see Ash's adorable face again, and her butt near his face, giving him a mischievous smile. "I think I need to be punished. Otherwise, I'll never give in to your requests." To get him on board Serena moves her hips, and spanks herself, while giving him a sexy wink.

"You have been a bad girl." Ash puts one hand on her ass, so he can regain his balance. Serena's cheeks feel very soft, so pure, and with the water falling down on their bodies, so shiny. He gives it a nice pet, with both hands, going up and down her cheeks. He even kissed one of her cheeks, which made Serena moan. "Are you enjoying this, Serena. Waiting for me to defile your big, beautiful, sexy ass. Waiting for it to turn red?" Ash gives her a big spank on her cheek. Hearing her yelp, Ash knows that she wants him to be rough. Well that's too bad!

"Y-your teasing me. Just keep spanking me." Serena begged, trying pushing her butt up more, only to be held back by Ash's strength. He did give her a nice petting, from her ass to her neck, and only one spank. But he just keeps petting her. Then she felt a kiss on one of her cheeks. That's when she realizes he's not going to punish her. At least, not the way she wanted. "No, Wait! Don't do tease me, Ash! Anything but teasing! I wanted to spanked!" She then saw Ash from the corner of her eye, and whispers in her ear.

"Oh Serena. You said yourself that you've been a bad girl." Ash then kiss sucks her neck, making her moan in desperation. When he released his lips, there was a big, red hickey left behind. " So now I'm going to punish you, with lots of teases." He made his point by caressing her ass more. Serena moans louder, desperately wanting to be spanked. Ash smiled devilishly, while using one of his hands on her breast. He knew that this is her true sexual punishment.

Even though that Serena asked for a spanking, she still enjoys this pure, torturous pleasure from her Pervy Ashy. She loves this feeling that he's giving her. To underestimate Ash's dominate side was a major error on her part. She should of laid him down on the shower ground, so that she could put her pussy directly on his face, demanding to be licked very roughly. But the feeling of wanting to be spanked overtook the idea in a heartbeat. In this case, lots of heartbeats. But who knows. Maybe when she becomes a 'good girl' again, he'll give her an even better spanking.

There's a reason why Ash wanted her on all fours, but Serena become too overconfident. So he gently pushed Serena against the wall of the shower, her breasts squeezing against the glass. Then he puts his hands on her hips, and gently pulls Serena on her back. Ash smiles at Serena. Her hair was a mess, yet she looks so innocent. Serena teased him too soon, especially when Ash wanted more of her juices. Without any warning, Ash takes his index finger and gently rubbed around her outer folds.

Serena gasped, and jerked her head up. This feeling that's coming from between her legs felt so good. She didn't want to miss what Ash was doing to her. Serena lowers her head, and barely opens her eyes, to see that he was still teasing her. Her sacred nectar made more of her juices come out, as Ash kept collecting them with his accursed. Serena grabs one of own breasts, and massages it.

The Pokémon Master smiled at his girlfriend, and slows down his actions. "Are you ready to apologize?" asked Ash. Serena looks down at him, and stops massaging her breast. But was still moaning lightly from his touch.

"Apologiiiiiiize 'Ah' foooorrr 'Mmm' whaaaat?" She asked with more moans in-between.

He stops his finger, on the slit of her folds. "For only tasting you a little."

Now she knew why he was acting this way. But that won't stop her from convincing Ash to stop this torturous teasing. "You call that a little? That was a lot of my juices! Do you have any idea how many times I've tried holding 'baAHHH!'" Serena feels Ash's finger go inside a little, going up and down her slit very slowly.

"Apologize." He said, in an innocent charm, as his finger pulls out fast of Serena fast, and back inside slowly.

There was no other choice laid out for Serena. This was the kind of torture she just couldn't handle any longer. Feeling horny for her release, she said, while moaning very loudly, "A-'ah-lright! I am s-'ah'-orry that I d-didn't g-give y-'ah'-ou mooaaahhore!" Ash puts the palm of his hand on her pussy, and rubs even faster. It made Serena very aroused, ending her frustration. "Ash! 'Ah' You better be going faster! 'Ah' if you stop, I'll never fucking blow you again!" Well, at least some frustrations.

He loved hearing Serena's desperate voice, especially when she's moaning and screaming for him to continue. He keeps rubbing her. Although, Ash feels that Serena wants more then simple rubs. Remembering how much pleasure she received with his magical fingers, Ash immediately puts another one inside. It made her scream with delight, as she moves her hips to match his speed. This continued for a few minutes, until he stopped. Feeling his fingers leave her entrance, Serena looked at Ash with a fury in her eye, despite seeing Ash licking her juices off.

"Ash you better put your fingers back in! If you don't, I will... AHHHHhhhhhhhh!" Serena's sexual anger had subsided. She asked for his fingers, but instead receives his tongue, licking her juices on her pussy. Wanting more, Serena pushed herself closer to Ash's face, away from the glass wall, physically begging for it. Ash looks up at her, while sucking at her cilt, enjoying the sight of her wanting more of his skillful tongue. "S-so fuuuucking gooooood!" She moaned.

Ash takes his tongue out of her pussy, and says something that he'd never thought possible. "Does my dirty Kalosian Queen wishes me to further taste the royal flower, which holds thy sweet, delicious, juicy nectar, with that amazing erotic aroma?" Whoah. Looks like someone was studying the knights of yore.

There was only one way for Serena to answer Ash's knightly request. She holds his head, and forces him towards her womanhood, rubbing against her pussy. To make it extra arousing, Serena said, in her best royal tone, "I will allow you to keep kissing, rubbing, and sucking my royal flower. For my sweet nectar will be your reward for pleasuring me, Sir Ash."

Without any further interruptions, Sir Ash continues to pleasure his beautiful Queen. To be honest, he didn't really consider himself to be much of royalty. Although, he does have the same aura as Sir Aaron, according to his Lucario. He muffled into Serena's moist, tender womanhood, "Mm pmmshmer (My pleasure.)" It caused vibrations to her very core. The best part about it, Queen Serena knew what he said.

This whole royalty thing wasn't usually Ash or Serena's style, except when making love apparently. Hell, they didn't want to eat at any fancy restaurant because everyone expects them to act sophisticated, polite, and most of all, and unfortunately impossible for the both of them, have great table manners. They proved they couldn't eat properly when they were invited to a mansion for dinner. They usually eat outside on a regular table, in a more private area. They vowed to never grow up to be just like them. Even though they're rich, famous, and very well known, they refused to act like they're better than everyone and everything. Especially when they have kids someday. Although, they didn't discuss that last one. Not yet.

Serena was getting closer, and warmer, ready to release her prize to her Pervy Ashy. To speed up the progress, she tightens her grip on his head, and grinds against his face. She could of sworn that she felt him smile. So Ash, knowing that his Kalosian Queen dropped her guard, brings his arms around her hips and pushes his head even closer.

"'Aaaaaaaaasssssh! I'm so close! So fucking clooooose! Pleeeease! Make me cum! Make me give you what you deeeeessiiire!" Serena and her vulgar language gave him the inspiration to lick faster, to receive his prize. "I'm cuming!" After her warning, her juices began to flood the inside his mouth. It tastes incredible to the Pokémon Master. Like Serena, Ash has found his new favorite drink. And she was right, it tastes better from the source.

Although they still have lots of energy, from all those arousing moments, they decided to lay down on their backs, hold each others hands, and allow the water to fall down on them. Panting from all the pleasure, they look at each other with a heartwarming smile. It felt amazing to see, to feel, and to kiss in ways they've never thought possible. At least, not from outside their dreams.

Serena rolls on top of Ash, looking into his brown, charming eyes, and gives him a Kalosian kiss. Their mouths open, their lips locked together, their moans become louder, as their tongues wrestle more vigorously. They even shared some of the leftover cum that wasn't washed down or swallowed. She feels Ash's hands caressing her back, which made her tongue go deeper inside his mouth.

With Serena driving her tongue inside of Ash's mouth, he can give her what she wants. He wondered if she remembers. Ash could ask his Kalosian Queen, but the kiss is too enchanting to let go now. So it stands to reason that he reminds her with direct approach. He lifts up his right arm, hovers his hand over her butt, and gives her a very hard spank.

Not expecting the impact, Serena jerked upward, unknowingly grinding against the tip of his manhood. It made them both moan in the kiss, as if they're awaiting the moment that they'll make love this day. When they both broke the kiss, they gave each other a loving smile. To give him some excitement, Serena puts her hands on her breasts, and moves them up from his chest, to his head.

"You've been enjoying my butt way too much, Pervy Ashy. Now give these girls the same amount of attention." demanded Serena, as she squeezes her breasts on his face. When she felt him licking on the skin of her orbs, while giving her nipples an occasional suck once in awhile, she purrs with excitement. And when he was started to nuzzle his head against them. After playing with them for so long, Ash managed to bring the two into another kiss.

Neither Ash or Serena have any idea how long they've been in the shower or been making love, at least orally. To be honest, though, time is of no concern. All they care about in this sweet, desirable embrace is their moment together. No one, not even their Pokémon, crossed their minds. The two now realize that holding back their hormones only caused horrible, sexual pain in their relationship. Sure they've waited long enough to do those sorts of things, but it was still very painful anyway. In the end, the wait was well worth it.

Eventually stopping the kiss, yet again, the two of them got back up. Even with all the sexual tension being released with the one they love, there was still the matter of getting themselves cleaned up from the messy food fight. So Ash takes the bar of minty soap, while Serena takes a shampoo bottle. Ash would of been nervous, if not for the experience that him and Serena went through. Cleaning himself in front of her was of no concern. Same goes for Serena, as they exchanged what they used without a fuss.

Even while cleaning themselves, they couldn't resist the temptation. Even going as far as to use their hands on each other, as the soap from their bodies went down to the drain. Ash goes behind Serena, hugs around her stomach, puts his head on her shoulder, and takes in the beautiful scent she was sending out. From the soap, and between her legs. Who knew that staying clean would make them so dirty?

"Serena. I'm ready to show you just how much I love you." Ash confessed, kissing her neck tenderly. "Are you ready to show your love too?

"Yes. I am ready Ash." said Serena. From what they've experienced today, it is impossible to say otherwise.

Ash, smiling at Serena's answer, gives her kisses alongside her neck. "Do you want it to happen back in my room?" Ash asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeeeessss." She moaned, feeling his hand massaging her boob, with his finger circling her nipple. Then feels her lips being pressed with Ash's once more. Once his lips left, she immediately knows where they'll go next. But for Serena, there was one thing she needed to do first. Something that Ash's mom told her to do, when that time came.

"Alright. Let's go now!" He said happily. Just before he could open the shower door...

"Ash, wait!" yelled Serena.

Ash turns towards his Kalosian Queen, and gives her a knights bow. "Yes, my Queen?"

Despite being more confident, Serena blushes heavily upon Sir Ash's charming words. "I-I need to w-wash up a little more. But I'll be there soon." She walks up to him, giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. "My noble knight." After giving him her famous, sexy wink. Ash walks out to the bathroom, dries himself up with a towl, and heads out to his room. He knows that Serena is up to something, but he knew it wasn't bad. So he waits in his room, on top of his bed. He thought of a lot of things. Like how exactly will he put the condom on? Will Serena prefer him more than the plastic. More importantly, how will Serena be on top? Since his bed is near the ceiling. So many questions formed in his mind. But he'll know the answer soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: In the next chapter. I have to say that those two sure are a bit experienced for their first time. Since they're love, and their wet dreams, managed to fulfill what they desired. Maybe they've felt that holding it back for so long has been very stressful for having a romantic relationship. Just what did Ash's mom tell Serena to do before going that far into their relationship? Well like I said before, it's a mystery until the next chapter.<strong>

**I hope you all liked the lemon story so far. Soon it'll all come to a close. And I have given out another cliffhanger. I bet it won't be so bad. Patience is a virtue. Except for Ash and Serena though. They're very demanding when their mind is set on something.**


	3. A Light in the Darkness

**TheLucky38: Looks like Ash will do what many men have done before. Something that would make them break in an instant, if they are inexperienced in a relationship. Waiting for their girlfriends. In that time, however, Ash remembered something that Grace told him to do. So he goes downstairs to get something. Until a terrible event causes him to worry about Serena. **

**In fact, the same thing happened to Serena. She did stay in the bathroom to dry herself off. But she also had to get something behind the mirror cabinet. Something that Delia had told her to take, in case she did want to make love to Ash. When the terrible event occurred, Serena worries about Ash as well.**

**Can they find each other before it's too late?**

* * *

><p>Waiting on Serena to finish up became a nightmare for Ash. It's been about five minutes, which to him felt like an entire hour. Although, waiting around does give him time to think. Like how having sex on his bed would be a bad idea. He had dreams that have him go inside Serena, in a lot of ways. One of them wouldn't include hitting their heads on the ceiling. So he takes his blanket, with a couple of pillows, and lays them down on the floor. He made a makeshift bed, the blanket being the mattress and the pillows were just pillows.<p>

Having a blanket and two pillows on the floor wouldn't be romantic at all. Especially for their first time. Something was missing. Ash thinks for awhile, hoping to find the solution to how it can be better than it is now. He remembered something that Serena's mom, Grace, once told him. It was when they visited her, just a few months ago.

_"When you two are ready to go beyond kissing. It will be full of the love and passion that you've always thought was just too painful to experience. If you had those dreams yet, make sure it has a more romantic atmosphere. Make the flame that will shine brightly in the darkness."_

It may of sound innocent back then. He thought that looking under the stars Serena was the message. However, considering all the things that have happened between today's lunch and now. Ash finally understood what Grace meant. Ash remembers having a special dream that involved him and Serena making love, in a dark cave. The only thing that allowed them to see was the lite torches on the walls.

That dream gives Ash a crazy idea. He'll make it into a reality, starting with his room. Although he can't have torches on the walls, for obvious reasons, he did figure out an alternative. So, without any further delay, Ash quietly rushes though the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He found the cabinet for the stuff needs. A cardboard box full of scented candles, in glass containers, with a stick lighter. Ash lights one of the candles, to check if they still smell like it says on the cover, Apple Cinnamon. Usually, they would be used for blackouts. But there hasn't been one in a long, long...

Speak of the devil. One sound of very loud thunder strike, and a flash of lightning, caused all the lights in the house to turn off. Ash was lucky that he lite one of the candles, before it happened. Before he could let out a sigh of relief. A horrible realization occurred in his mind. Serena is all alone in the dark. So, without a moment to spare, Ash carries the box of candles, and the stick lighter, up the stairs. The one lite candle, which is on top of the box, lights his way in the darkness. It wasn't easy going up the stairs, since he had to keep the candle balanced, but he wasn't concerned about his own safety. He was more concerned about Serena's. He would never forgive himself if she starts hitting her face against the walls, or something sharp. So he doubled his fast walking speed, hoping that she was still in the bathroom. When he got up the stairs, he hears a creaking sound from a nearby door. Ash looks towards the sound, hoping that it was Serena.

"Ash!" said a female voice.

He heard Serena, shouting his name. So he puts the box down, carefully, on the floor. And leaves the lite candle behind. "Serena!" He shouts back.

Relieved that Serena was ok, Ash came closer to where she was at. Looks like he should reconsider waiting patiently for Serena next time. Despite him having the idea of getting candles to enjoy their first time making love. With the power out, those candles are needed more than ever. Now he wants to know what took Serena so long in the bathroom. But he'll ask her that later.

Before the blackout, Serena was drying herself up. Trying not to rub too much against her now sensitive womanhood, which received a pleasure that was impossible to ignore. She took a deep breath, opened the mirror cabinet, and looked at something important. Something that Ash's mom, Delia, told her to take when the time comes. Which will be soon. It's true that Delia has given her son condoms, every time the last ones expired. But she was curious to know if Serena would of wanted him to wear one. So when Ash went to see his Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab, about a week ago, she asked Serena a certain question.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback...<em>

_Delia and Serena are doing the dishes, after eating a big breakfast. Delia is proud of how good of a cook Serena is. But the day that she surpasses Brock is the day when her son, Ash, says so. It might hurt Brock's feelings when he finds out, with dramatic effect, but that will be a long time from now. She then thought that it was time to ask Serena something very important. Delia had her husband use a condom, for their first time, and it prevented her from being pregnant. Until they did go all the way, so that Ash can be part of the world. Nowadays, there were more choices to prevent accidental pregnancy. One of them, that Delia's has heard of, could be useful to Serena._

_"Hey Serena." said Delia, while giving her a wet plate to dry._

_"Yes Ash's Mom?" asked Serena, as she dry's up the dish that was handed to her._

_"Hey, we've been over this, call me Delia." she corrected. "Now that you and Ash have been together, for a very long time. There's something I've wanted to ask. It's a personal question, so I'll let you decide if you want me to ask it or not." _

_Serena puts the dried dish in cabinet, and takes the next one that Delia washed. "It's ok, Delia, I don't mind any questions you ask. I promise." she said. Since Ash and Serena are a couple now, there shouldn't be any walls between family. Especially when they ask lots of questions. Like her mother. Although that doesn't mean they have to share every secret in the book._

_Delia always likes Serena's politeness. Why, there wasn't a shred of an active rebel anywhere. Despite Grace's warnings. No, she was getting off track. So Delia takes a deep breath, and asks Serena the personal question. "Do you often have dreams that may look so painful, but feels so good when you wake up?"_

_"Wh-hat do you m-mean?" asked Serena, while drying the plate with the towel even harder than before._

_"Do you want to release the romance that you and him really want?" she asked casually._

_"I-I d-don't know wh-what you m-mean." Serena commented, drying the dish faster, despite it being already dried._

_Delia took a deep breath. She knows that Serena doesn't want to say it. There was only one way to get through to her. Like Ash, she needs to be straightforward. "Serena, do you dream about having sex with my son?" The dish that Serena had in her hands breaks. It seems that Delia was a bit too straightforward in her question._

_"S-sorry about that." said Serena, nervously. She tries to pick up the pieces, but was stopped when Ash's mom said that she'll pick them up for her. So long as she answered the question. While Delia is picking up the pieces, Serena quietly says, "Yes..."_

_It seems that Delia was right to ask Serena. Ash has been telling her about his dreams about having sex with Serena. They usually start out as kissing, but then other things start happening. Things that he still couldn't understand. Things that look too painful or pleasurable to both him and Serena. He usually thinks of them as painful, despite Delia telling him that it is at first, but then it becomes very pleasurable._

_"Look Serena. If you're ever going to find out if going to the next level is good or bad," Delia picks up the last piece of the plate, and throws all of them in the trashcan. "Then you both need to accept being intimate. Together. Do you understand?"_

_A large blush shows in Serena's face. Never had the Kalosian Queen ever heard such words, especially from Ash's own mother. But she had a feeling that she told Ash the same thing before. So Serena nods her head, very timidly._

_Without making Serena embarrassed, Delia said, "Just wait until you both feel like it's the right time. It doesn't matter who says it first. As long as you both agree in the end." She see's that Serena has calmed down. Unfortunately, that was not the main topic she wants to discuss._

_"So have you ever heard of a condom before?" asked Delia._

_Serena was very confused to what a condom is, so she shook her head casually. Delia explains all the details of how it prevents her from becoming pregnate too early, but blocks out where she can fully feel Ash within her. This conversation is making Serena blush redder than a fresh apple. It was even harder to take in than her mothers talk about her puberty. But the question that Delia asks next could be the hardest to answer. "Would you want him to use a condom?"_

_The kitchen suddenly became very quiet. Serena was paralyzed by Delia's question. It seems as though the only way to stop this was to answer what was inside her heart. "I... I..." Tongue twisting was not going to. Her heart knows the answer. Now it is up to Serena to say it loud and proud. "I don't! I don't want him to use a condom! I want to feel him!" Then again, she doesn't want children. Not now anyway._

_Luckily, Delia gave her another option. They would go to a doctor, and prescribe birth control pills. So when the time comes, for both Ash and Serena to make love. There will be no need for an unexpected pregnancy. Unless if there are safe days._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback ends...<em>

Which is today. Serena looked at a small calander, behind the birth control pills that her doctor made after her examination. That doctor was actually Brock, who was happy to know that Ash finally found a girlfriend. Now if only he can find one as well. Since he's always mixed up on which Joy he was dating. Even worse, which Jenny. Since he went to jail, which was unknown to the public. No one can figure out if it was a some kind of game or the real thing. Except the people inside, but that wasn't really the issue at hand.

Serena was very excited. Not only was it the day where she and Ash became intimate, in very arousing ways. It was also a safe day. Closing the mirror cabinet, Serena pumps her fist in the air. Something that Ash indirectly taught her during their journey. In the middle of her excitement, a loud thunder sound booms throughout the house, and turns off all the lights in the house. Luckily, Serena was very calm in situations like this. Since she usually camps with Ash at night, it made her less afraid of the dark. She's more concerned about Ash being in his room. Even worse, if he's laying on his bed. She swore that if they get furniture for their new house, they'll get a double bed that will never be near the damn ceiling! Everyday, she worries about Ash hitting his head when he wakes up. When she sleeps next to him, she always wakes up with her arms around him. As if her subconscious wanted her to hold him tight. So he doesn't fall off by mistake.

The Kalosian Queens thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone walking up the stairs. She remembered Ash saying that he'll wait for her in his room. Maybe he saw that a light was flickering earlier. So he went downstairs to get something to light up the house. But hearing him coming up the stairs, especially when the power was out, caused her to worry even more. She puts her hands out to feel anything in front of her. Escaping the darkness in the bathroom, and beyond. When she felt an item, she carefully moves her hands around it. Realizing that it's a doorknob, Serena turns it slowly. She pulls the door open, as it creaks loudly in the house.

No matter where Ash is inside this dark house. Serena will find him. It will take minutes, even up to a half hour at best. But she won't rest until she finds him. To feel his body with her hands would mean everything in the world to her. To see his face can make this house shine brighter than any light. There is no turning back on her quest. Like Ash told her, "Never give up til it's over!" Now she'll live up to the vow she has made to herself. But before she heads out, she saw someone with a faint light, while holding a box. Knowing that it was Ash, she yelled, "Ash!"

She waits for his response. Seeing him drop the box, the silhouette shouts, "Serena!"

Overjoyed that it was Ash. Serena moves to where he was at. The light was guiding her towards him. She even saw the Pokémon Master walking to her as well. They both opened their arms, and embraced each other in a blissful, everlasting, embrace. It was scary how all the power in the house turned off. But they never gave up. Serena lets out tears of joy on Ash's chest.

"Don't cry Serena. I'm here." said Ash, while caressing her hair. He felt guilty about leaving her alone. Especially to something so selfish. His dream can happen anytime. What he doesn't want to happen is to make Serena worry so much.

She looks up at Ash's face, drying off her tears with one hand. "I'm just glad that you're ok."

After their worst fears have been quenched, by feeling, seeing, and hugging one another. Ash and Serena give each other a kiss on their lips.

"It's a good thing that you knew that there was going to be a power outage." said Serena. She was proud to say that Ash is always one step ahead of everything. Well, not everything. Especially what he says.

What Serena said confused him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Serena looked at Ash, just as puzzled as he is. "Didn't you go get those candles before the blackout happened?" she asked.

Ash scratches his head. He knew that he has to tell the truth. To lie now would mean trouble in the future. "To be honest. That wasn't the exact reason why."

The expression on Serena's face turned from happy to anger, within a split second, after hearing his answer. "So what was the reason of going downstairs, when you specifically said you would wait in your room!?" asked Serena. Rage began to overtake her. How could Ash just go downstairs, and get candles, for no good reason whatsoever, without telling her first?

Ash sighed, softly. He doesn't blame Serena for yelling at him. "I wanted it to be a surprise." he said quietly.

"A surprise?" asked Serena. Calming down after her sudden outburst. She wants him to explain himself. To fully understand his actions.

"You see, it was kind of your mom's idea. She told me that if I have certain dreams, the ones that we both know all to well, then we should explore them. Like how to make them more real to fill our lives with passion and love. I had an dream that involves us making love in a cave, with fire torches on the walls. I went to go downstairs to get some candles to light up the my room, as the next best thing. I should of told you before going downstairs." He puts his head down. He was expecting a slap in the face. He received a kiss on the cheek, instead.

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I want to experience that with you too. I'm sorry that I got mad. It's just that when the power went off. All I could think about is you. Getting hurt in the dark." She snuggles her head next to his, and whispers, "I love you, Ash."

Ash gives her a hug, and said, "I love you too, Serena.

The two of them give each other a Kalosian kiss. Their tongues moving together in another, synchronized dance. Their hands had a mind of their own. Ash's right hand went to where Serena's pussy was at. As Serena's left hand moves to where his manhood was at. They continue to kiss, rub, and stroke each other. Moaning like wild Pokémon in heat. All this, while a single candle flickers in the back ground. They have found the light in the darkness. It maybe small, but it burns bigger, and brighter, when it is found.

Their kiss ends. A trail of their saliva was the only thing connecting their lips, until it splits into two. Covering both of them in a saliva line. That didn't seemed to bother them, as they moan even louder from their hands actions. They looked to see that they were masturbating. Not with their own hands, but with their lovers hands. They should stop, but the feeling made them want it more.

That is until they realize that it wasn't the best place to pleasure each other. So, with a disappointed groan, they stopped. It was hard to resist the temptation, and even harder to lose the warmth of their hands, but they know that they will do it in a more romantic environment. Besides, they don't want to make the entire house messy. They've already did that to the kitchen, the bathroom, and soon Ash's room.

Ash picks up the candle box, once again. While he carries the box, Serena carries the already lite candle. So he doesn't drop it on the floor. When they got to Ash's room door, he drops the box and takes out another candle, and a stick lighter, lights it up. They both go inside, while dragging the box. Although Serena wants to make love to Ash, there was still the matter of his bed.

"So Ash. Are we really going to do it on your bed?" she asked. If he said yes, she'll force him to reconsider. By tackling him to the floor.

"No way. If we did, I'm sure we'd hit our heads pretty easily." Ash reassured her. "I put a blanket, and a couple of pillows, on the floor. You might think it's messy, but it was vacuumed before my mom went out." He knows that Serena doesn't like getting dirty.

"That's a relief." said Serena. If one of them hits their head on the ceiling. They'd have to go to the hospital for the rest of the weekend. That was the last thing any of them wanted. Even worse, how will they explain this to anyone. Even their own mothers. Although, she still wanted to tackle him to the ground. She'll save that in her devious mind.

"I want this to be a surprise. So do you mind closing your eyes until I'm done?" asked Ash.

"I will do so, Sir Ash. But you'd better hurry. I, the Queen of Kalos, do not wish to wait forever." said Serena, in her royal tone.

Ash smiled at Serena's royal display. It made him very aroused, despite him being hard already. That kiss, with some sexual contact, in the hallway was very erotic for him. He had a feeling that it had the same affect on Serena as well, because her scent was becoming more stronger than the candle. "I shall hurry my efforts to reestablish the everlasting passionate love that we will share this day. I swear." He see's Serena smiling, and closing her eyes.

With the promise at hand, Ash puts all the candles in the places he wants them at. On top of counters, the floor, and anything else that will hold it in place. Luckily, these candles were in glass containers. So there's less of a chance that it will cause a house fire. That wouldn't be good if Ash had to explain how it happened. With all of them in place. Ash takes his stick lighter, and lights them up.

The smell of Apple Cinnamon was enchanting to Serena. Ash never told her these were scented candles. But that wasn't a big deal. She was trying to not look at what Ash was doing. Patience is something that was not in her vocabulary. Since that kiss in the hallway, with their hands touching in an erotic way. Her wetness between her legs were almost impossible to contain. She did secretly hoped that Ash could smell her, so that he can go faster.

"My Queen. It is done. Open your eyes." said Sir Ash. They're really taking their royalty roles very seriously. Then again, it seems like they had a similar dream to that as well. Maybe someday they'll role-play. Making a knight outfit for Ash, and a Queen outfit for Serena. Sir Ash and Queen Serena. 'Someday', they both thought. 'Someday.'

Serena opens her eyes, and looks at the whole room in amazement. With Ash laying down on the blanket. Signaling her to come to him. There's not backing out now. So she walks up to him. Swaying her hips left and right. With Ash laying down, it gave Serena a mischievous idea. She'll play innocent, until she's close enough to him.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: Well it seems that the chapter is over. But not the story. I hope you aren't too mad about it. It's a very good plot of the story. I will promise that when they are ready to make love, it won't be cut off like this. Trust me. To be honest, I'd never thought of doing a black out in the story. But then I got to thinking. Birth control pills, candles, romantic atmosphere. It just made me think of one saying. A light in the darkness.<strong>

**I'd also like to thank all of you for the favorites, the follows, and the reviews. Especially to those who are reading this story. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I just felt like the story needed some romantic settings. With a hint of lime. Just what is Serena's devious, yet innocent, plan? More importantly. Will Ash remember what his mother told him to do? We'll find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Ash and Serena's First Time

**TheLucky38: Welcome to the final chapter of Resistance is Futile. I have to say that I had no idea that my story would be this popular, despite it being my first Amourshipping lemon. Let alone my first Pokémon lemon. I just feel like I really get Ash and Serena good enough to make it into something like this. Now this is mostly a lemon chapter, since it is the final chapter. So if you're not old enough, or can't handle it, then please do not read it. If you do, I hope you'll like it.**

**Sorry it took so long. I was just taking it easy from all the writing. That, and it was my Birthday yesterday. So sorry if I'd made you wait for so long. At least the waits over now, right? Well, except for the next paragraph of the introduction.**

**Although this is the final chapter... Nah, I'd better let you find out after you read it. Trust me, it's better to not spoil it just yet. So without any further procrastination, here is Ash and Serena's first time. Will there be some things that they'll learn on their first time? Well let's see, without anymore interruptions. Also, will there be an explanation for why Ash likes Serena's butt, and why she likes getting spanked? All will be answered, while not killing anymore time. Will there be... Oh, I see what I'm doing now. Carry on with the story before I keep rambling aimlessly.**

* * *

><p>The room is filled with romantic desires, with the aroma of apple cinnamon. Ash, who is laying down on the makeshift bed, consisted of one blanket and two pillows, waits for Serena, as she walks slowly towards him, while swaying her hips, slowly, to the left and right. Her soft, smooth, naked body is shown by candles that make the room shine, and reflecting her skin like a mirror. Her hourglass figure makes Ash so aroused that his cock begins to hurt. He even saw Serena's juices going down her legs, dripping onto the carpet floor. Ash couldn't wait to be inside Serena, to feel and become one with her.<p>

Ash looks up to see Serena's double D breasts. Oh they were a sight to behold. As they jiggle up and down, as if they wanted to be touched by Ash's rough hands, and smooth tongue. Like they wanted to be played with repeatedly. And her bright, red nipples desired to be pulled, licked, and sucked down to make them even redder than before. Even her ass, her perfectly, big, bubble ass, looked so nice and tender. It took a lot of restraint to quell Ash's desires, so that Serena can come closer.

But then Serena stops, just in front of Ash's legs. At first, he'd thought that she was neverous again. Especially when she starts shaking, as if it where cold in his room. Perhaps she's thinking that this was a bad idea, that they weren't ready for this. Ash didn't want to force her to go through with this. When he looked up at Serena, so he can reassure her that it's ok to wait a little longer. He was shocked to see that she was smiling. Not her regular smile, but a devilish one. That Devious Serena. Before he could say anything, she quickly quickly sits down on his chest, her pussy near his face.

Serena's plan worked like a charm. Shaking like that not only made Ash let down his guard, but also gave her the opportunity to take control. She remembered a certain fantasy that she could of done in the shower with Ash, but wanted her spanking one to come true first. Since he refused to give her the spanking she wanted, it was time to put the other one in effect. "So. You'd thought that I would have second thoughts, hmm?" She said innocently.

Judging by Serena's actions, it seems that she brought out another trick. "You really got mhmmm." Ash's words turned into muffs when a certain taste, with some blond hair, entered his mouth. It was his new favorite drink. He'd rather have this than anything else in his mouth. So sweet, so tasty, so delectable. Just before he can touch it with his tongue, Serena moves her pussy forward. Causing his nose to inhale on instinct, making him more horney.

"Don't do anything with that skillful tongue of yours. At least not yet." warned Serena. There was no resistance coming from Ash. It seems that her word is law on this encounter. "This is just a little payback for not giving me the spanking I deserved."

'Oh. So that's the reason.' Ash thought to himself. It was hard not to follow Serena's fierce orders. Not only because she said to, but it was also the taste of her pussy juices. They seemed to be flowing inside his mouth. He can at least breath through his nose. Good thing too, otherwise he'd have to push her off. In this case, that was the last thing he wanted to do. Because he wants to smell, and taste, her so badly. If he follows her commands, then it'll all be worth it. That, and he wanted to know what it was like to be dominated. From his Kalosian Queen.

To be honest, Serena couldn't believe what she was doing. She thought about stopping, but to her it felt so right. Being in control like this, and seeing her pussy covering his face. "Stick out your tongue, but don't move it. Especially your head." When she felt Ash's tongue, sticking into her folds. Serena moves her hips slowly, back and forth, grinding against his face. To Serena, it felt amazing. Having dominance over Ash like this is incredible. In her mind, she thought, 'So this is what it felt like to be the teaser for the pleaser.' Now that she was being the dominate one. There was no going back. Unless if Ash finds a way, of course.

Feeling submissive to Serena is one of the most arousing things Ash ever experienced. He'd completely underestimated her 'innocent' shivering. If only if he'd look at her face before looking at her body. Maybe then he'd see it coming. He should of realized that she wants this just as badly. Then again. Ash would never be able to see Serena's most devious side yet. She starts humping his face at an even faster pace. When she ordered Ash to lick as he pleased, he immediately did so.

"Oh, lick me! I know that you like it! Me, humping your face like this! Oh fuuck yeeeeessss! Keep licking me!" she demanded. Serena's instincts were taking over, her mind enjoying this heated moment.

The Kalosian Queen's breathing is uncontrollable, her moans sounding higher then before. Did she secretly desire to be pleased like this? Sure she'd been the victim of being submissive in the shower, despite her best efforts to overpower Ash. But now, in this position, it felt amazing. If she had to choose, it would be either way. As long as Ash enjoys it, so can she. Besides, this is their first time. It's normal for them to find out what the other likes. And so far, they were both doing a great job. Thanks to their dreams, and their mom's motivation.

It's been a long time, now. Serena was still furiously humping Ash's face. A lot of her juices may of spilled out, into his mouth, but it wasn't enough to make Serena cum. Not yet anyway. It's just too bad that Ash's manhood wasn't receiving any attention. The more time that passes, without any pleasure from Serena, the more it hurts Ash, Serena too when she see's it's pain. If Serena is going to be devious. Then it was time for Ash to be a pervert. While licking her pussy, Ash looks up to see that Serena's eyes were closed. Squirming about not getting her orgasm. At least not yet. A devilish, yet heavenly, idea appeared in Ash's mind. He takes his hands, puts them on her ass, and gives it a very tight squeeze.

Feeling her ass getting squeezed, by Ash's hands, caused Serena to gasp softly, but moan very hard. "A-Ash you perrrrrverrrrt..." It was hard to resist his hands moving around her ass, petting on both of her cheeks. That's when she realized that he wants to experience the same level of pleasure as she does. But if she moves down to his legs now, it'll leave her pussy in disarray. Unless...

Serena gets up, trying to ignore the coldness in her pussy, turns around, on top Ash's chest, and lays on her hands and knees. Her pussy is near Ash's face, and her head over her prize. "Alright, Pervy Ashy." said Serena, putting her hand around it, receiving a gasp from her perverted lover. "I'll take good care of you." Her tongue licks the very tip, receiving a louder gasp from her lover. _"I promise,"_ she whispered sexily. With that, she dives her mouth in Ash's manhood, this time it was 7 inches, making Ash moan her name ever so loudly. Serena takes in the taste of his cock, using her tongue to swirl it around in circles, while licking from top to bottom. Wanting the same pleasure as well, she takes her mouth out, and desperately says, "Pleasure me too, Ashy!"

Feeling the cold air from his manhood is never a good thing for Ash, but it's the same for her as well. He moves his head up at Serena's pussy, which looked so juicy, and lonely. With a devilish smile, Ash gropes her on ass, opens his mouth, and plunges his tongue inside. It may of been cold, at first, but the warmth of his mouth made it very hot. He hears Serena moan his name, and feels her her mouth, and tongue, on his cock once again. Ash respectfully says thanks to Serena, while his mouth was still inside, and gives her a spanking. She welcomed him by going down to the base of his manhood, going even faster than before.

Ash's mouth leaves Serena's pussy, her juices falling on his face, like a heavy rainstorm. He opens her folds, seeing her beautiful pussy even more. "Wow Serena. I'm surprised that your folds can hold back all your sweet, delicious, cum. It's almost as if you were about to explode." he said innocently. He then puts his mouth inside again, and gives it a Kalosian kiss.

Serena gives Ash extra suction, as she pulls her mouth out, which echoed a popping sound throughout the room. "S-stop talking like that." she warned. Too bad that came out in desperation, then a warning. She actually became more aroused by his dirty talking, but it could make it harder to control herself.

Ash takes his mouth out of her pussy, making Serena a bit irritated. "Oh, but why?" he asked. He then gives her slit a quick lick. Hearing her with a surprised, and somewhat happy, gasp.

"Because it's..." She tries her best to answer, but it was proven to be difficult. As the heat in her body increased, so did her horniness.

"Turning you on?" asked Ash. Knowing that Serena doesn't want her pussy to get cold. Ash fills it with his mouth, so it can stay warm. However, he refused to suck, or move his tongue, inside of her. At least not until she answers his question.

Holding back is never good thing, both verbally and physically in this case. So Serena gives him her answer. "Yeeeeeeeeesssss," she moaned loudly. Serena feels his tongue going faster, so she dives into his cock once again. They then felt something within themselves. They knew exactly what was going to happen if they keep this up, but they didn't care. Especially now that the pleasure is too great for them to hold back.

Ash takes his mouth out of Serena's pussy, and instead uses his fingers to keep pleasuring her, to give her his special warning. "Serena, I'm going to cum!" It's always good for Ash to say it first, and not just spray it. **(A/N: Inappropriate, but true.)**

Serena takes her mouth out of Ash's cock, replacing the pleasure with her hand. "Me too, Ash! Let's cum together!" To make this moment even hotter, Ash gives Serena a spanking, causing her to jerk her head back. "Soooo. You're going to play that game, huh-ah!?" Ash's response was another spanking, as he continues sucking on her pussy.

From the fifth spank, Serena has another devious idea. With her double D breasts, she puts them in-between Ash's cock. She randomly moves them around, while feeling the moans that Ash was sending inside her pussy. Serena moves her mouth towards his head, and gives it a lick. When it twitched from her touch, she brings her mouth inside once again. When Ash moved his hips, up and down, Serena moves her breasts the same way.

"Imp mumimmmmm!" They both moaned. Even though they're mouths were full, they already know what they meant to say, "I'm cumming!" With that, they both released their juices inside each others mouths. Ash may of taken all of Serena's juices before, but this time it starts to overflow in his mouth. Pouring down from his lips, to his chin, and onto his chest. Serena was having the same difficulty as well. There was just too much to hold in. So she had to remove her mouth, which caused Ash's cum to spray on her face, her chest, and some of it on her stomach. When Serena laid down on Ash, their juices were combined, in many areas of their bodies. The cum that they did managed to take in was already swallowed. The flavor of their significant other makes their taste buds tingle, every time.

The only thing that surprised Serena is that Ash is still hard, even after cumming so many times, let alone that much every time. Then again, she has the same endurance. Despite her pussy taking in his fingers, and his tongue, she still wanted more. Serena turns her body around to meet Ash. They face each other, eyes filled with their lust, desire, and love. Ash puts his hands on Serena's ass, while she lays down, her breasts pressed against his his chest. They start to kiss, their hands traveling around their bodies, as they moan in harmony. Within the kiss, Ash lets out a soft laugh, which caught Serena's attention. So she takes her lips out, lifting herself up to see his face, and asked, "Wh-what's so fun-ney? Her breathing is still heavy from their activities.

"I wa-s just th-inking." Ash said, his breath still recovering from those erotic moments as well.

"Th-thinking abou-t what?" asked Serena. Her patience thins, with every moment Ash doesn't say what's on his mind.

Ash, finally able to breath normally again, gives her an answer. "What was the point of taking a shower when we were only going to get dirty again?"

Serena gives Ash a small, beautiful smile. She covers her mouth, and lets out a soft laugh as well. Ash laughed with her, which caused them both to laugh even harder, and harder. Even letting some tears of joy out of their eyes. When they stopped laughing, and whipped away the tears, Serena gives him a very simple answer. She lays her body down, her head near his neck, and whispered, in a sexy tone, "I think we made our bodies clean so that we can see what kinds dirty things we do can do, on our first time." She then licks his cheeks. "Don't you agree?"

Ash, enchanted by Serena's voice, places a kiss on her forehead. "I agree," he said calmly. Ash then grabs Serena, by her sides, gently pushing her down, on top of the blanket, with a pillow behind her head, and holds her in place. "I _completely _agree." He takes his ten inch manhood, and positions it near Serena's wet, wanting folds. He looks at her, and asks a very important question "Are you ready Serena? Because once I put it in, there's no going back." His mom told him that if they ever go this far, then he needs to know if Serena is just as willing. Because it will hurt her, at first, but the pleasure will soon overtake the pain.

Ash feels Serena coming closer to him, her pussy touching the very tip of his cock. "Ash..." She said quietly, her face looking down onto the floor. Before he knew it, Serena wraps her hand around his manhood, giving it a better thrusting position. Serena looks at him, with a loving smile, her eyes full of desire and need. "I love you. We both want... No, we both need this in our love lives. I want to feel you, just as much as you want to feel me." Serena gives Ash a kiss on the cheek, lays back down, and spreads her legs out. "Make love to me Ashy." she whispered.

Both of their hearts start to beat faster, with every passing moment. Ash slowly puts it inside of her, until he hits her hymen. They intertwine their hands together. "I love you too Serena. You have always been good to me, as I to you. I'm glad we've met back when we were just kids." He then puts his hand, where her leg was hurt back in their childhood, touching it ever so lightly, earning a moan of gratitude from the Kalosian Queen. "I'm going in now, Serena. Know that no matter what happens, you'll always be my soul mate." He slowly pushes her barrier, hearing her small squirms of pain, and finally breaks her hymen.

When he went through her barrier, they both tighten their hands together, as Serena screams from the painful agony. Her pussy tightens around his manhood, causing him to feel guilty for the pain he's giving her. To make up for it, or at least try to, Ash gives her a Kalosian kiss. Trying to quell painful inside his beautiful Queen. Feeling her lovers kiss, Serena tries her best to do their lustful dance. Ash senses that Serena doesn't want this kiss to be too rough, like they did before. So he kisses her more lightly, using his tongue to gently touch hers in symphony.

The best thing that Ash can do right now is to give Serena as much pleasure as possible, until she gives him the ok. So he stops kissing her, and starts licking from her lips to her left breast. Although Serena is still in pain, Ash's pervy antics made her moan with glee. When his tongue finally touched her sensitive nipple, it made her scream, this time it was less painful and more pleasurable. Ash pulls out immediately, thinking Serena is still in pain, and asked if she's ok. To answer her worrisome boyfriend, Serena moves her head up to him, and whispers, "Fuck me, my Pervy Ashy."

Hearing her loud and clear, whisper wise, Ash moves in deeper. It felt good to feel her insides like this, but he felt guilty about the pain that he caused her. It's a good thing that he learned all of this, from the advice his mother, to the fantasy of his dreams. Otherwise, he would do more harm than good. But that's the beauty of a first time. He will make mistakes, and so will Serena. They just have to figure it out now, so that next time will be much better. Besides, he already made a mistake that he should of remembered. Same thing goes for her, but that's not a big worry right now.

Ash never felt this kind of experience before. Being caught up in this storm, being inside the same room with his lover, with the sweet aroma of their sex, and apple cinnamon, made it all feel like it was heaven. Their heaven together. He had a feeling that Serena is enjoying this as well, now that the pain was finally gone. How does he know? Well...

"Yes! Keep going! Don't fucking stop Ashy! I love that giant, dirty cock of yours going into my sweet, innocent, clean pussy! Go faster! Go Deeper!" Wow. Such vulgar language from a Kalosian Queen. Although it does make Ash even harder within her. He takes both of his hand, and rubs her D sized breast in circles. Going deeper inside her royal nectar. Fitting in about 6 inches inside. Although he didn't go all the way in, yet. It was certainly a good start.

"I won't stop Serena! I'll be damned if I do!" yelled Ash. When he hits her G spot, it made Serena yelp in excitement. He was about to slow down again, when he saw tears in her eyes, but his instincts advised against it. The tears she sheds from her eyes are not full of pain, but full of joy. Joy of having her virginity taken from her childhood crush, her lover, her soul mate. Now that they are adults, and realize that their hormones are good to unleash between the two of them. They can show just how much they really love one another. In a way this special moment goes beyond their dreams, and fantasies.

Serena whips away her tears of joy, allowing her eyes to see Ash thrusting inside her. Thankfully, the candles in the dark room showed his figure quite nicely, including his six pack, because she would only see his silhouette. Even if her eyes couldn't see her, his voice would give her the imagination to manifest Ash. Just the way he is. She wants to feel more of his cock inside her. In fact, she really needs it. So Serena moves her body as well, going in the same pace as he was. Even responding to the promise that Ash made. "Don't just say it, Ashy! Just. Keep. Going!"

Ash loves hearing her voice, especially when it makes her gasp with every thrust into her pussy. And with her juices spilling out. Ash's manhood is lubricated enough to go even faster. Unfortunately, he can only get 7 inches inside. Taking only that many inches bothered Serena. Not because he can't put it all in, but because she felt like she couldn't take him all in. The guilt of not doing so stirred up and Serena, and it's grows with every passing second. That is, until the solution appeared in her mind. Knowing what she needs to do, Serena makes her move. She gets up, being in the same eye level as Ash, as he keeps thrusting into her, and gives Ash her devious smile. Before he knew it, let alone knew what it meant, she pushes him down onto his back. Thankful that there was a pillow behind his head, or it would of landed him into a coma. The last thing on a first time is one of them being into a coma.

Even though that Ash broke his promise. It was Serena who had stopped him. So he shall not be damned. With Serena still inside him, she lifts up her body, up to the tip of his manhood. She looks down at him, feeling dominate over her lover once again. "I know that I've yelled, oh what were those words, "Don't fucking stop, Ashy!" But recently, I've become little selfish." she said, with a fake innocence, as she slides half way down Ash. When she reached half of him, Serena said, in a arousing voice, "Now, Ash. I want your dick, all the way inside me!" With that, she slams down hard to the base of Ash's manhood. It was painful, fitting in the last three inches inside of her, but it was well worth the effort. Serena lifts up her body, her knees supporting her weight, and goes down again.

Ash, having his manhood completely inside of Serena, smiled at this surprising turn of events. Seeing Serena moving up and down, on his cock, made him even harder. Especially when her breasts start to jiggle uncontrollably. It could of made Ash think about what she said earlier, how her breasts were still growing. But Ash had something else in mind. Go in the same pace that she's going, in this position. So with all his might, Ash lifts his lower body up against Serena's pussy. It made her moan, as she felt Ash move with her. When they found the pace, they moved much faster, and more controlled. While Ash pulls down, Serena pulls up, and if Ash pushes up, Serena pushes down.

When Serena moaned, to the top of her lungs, Ash couldn't resist saying what she told him, long ago. "Close your mouth, or you'll bite your tongue!" He remembered her saying that to him, while training for his first Rhyhorn race. To say it now was worth it. That is until Serena looks down at him. It may look like Ash could be in trouble, but instead, she went even faster than before. Gasping from the lovemaking, and the surprising dirty talk.

"Y-you are s-such a perv! Using w-what I-I've said in such a way!" she yelled. It wasn't from being angry. She's just so aroused that her voice became too hard to control. That, and the fact that she's riding him. Good thing that Ash understood it, otherwise it would make any ordinary man stop right away. Trying to apologize, but really making it more awkward. He gives her another form of an apology. With his hand, he puts it on her breasts, massaging it with his palm, while rubbing her nipple with his thumb.

"But I'm you're perv Serena. Just like how you're my devious girl. Were only like this when we're alone, and completely horny. I know that we just figured it out, since the food fight, but in a way." He licks the spot where he leg was hurt, from long ago, hearing a long moan, and a gasp, from Serena. It seems that it truly was a sensitive part of her body. "We've always known about it." They both smiled. Now knowing the truth behind their hormones, showing their love in a whole new way. "Now, keep riding me. Fucking ride my cock, like you did to my face!" He said, in such a wanting way. In bed, there's no such thing as bad language. At least, according to these two.

Hearing Ash's request, Serena moves her body forward. Still going up and down on him. A certain feeling starts to form inside Serena. Her pussy tightens around Ash's cock. That same feeling happened to Ash as well. It was becoming difficult for the both of them, trying to hold back. Sensing it to be true, Ash immediacy warns his girlfriend, "Serena. I'm going to cum. Should I pull out?"

Serena furiously shakes her head violently, and purposely tightens her pussy. "No! I want you to cum inside me! I'm getting close too. Please, I'll cum with you!" She then says, in the loudest scream possible, "I'm one with you Ash! I have become one with you!"

Then they yelled, in the highest pitched voice possible, "I'm cumming!" they both came hard, at the same time. Ash felt Serena tighten around his manhood, as if it was sucking him in. Much like how she used her mouth to suck him off earlier, but much more demanding. Ash's cum was overflowing Serena to the point where some of it started to slowly leak out of her pussy. Serena lays her body down on Ash, tired from moving up and down so much. She still felt his cock, still hard after all that has transpired.

She snuggled her head against his neck, as his arms reached around her back, giving her a hug. Serena loves this embrace. It felt much warmer than the blankets underneath them. "I... Can't... Believe you're... Still. Harrrrd." she said, with lots of heavy breathing, with a hint of a moan. "You really came inside me. I'm so happy," she said, her voice nearly fainting. That is until she feels a sudden shake from her Pokémon Master, causing his body to be cold as ice. Metaphorically of course. "Ash, what's..."

"Oh no! I can't believe it!" yelled Ash. "I can't believe I forgot to wear a..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Serena puts her finger on his lips. It only took a few seconds for Ash calm down, receiving the hint that she has something to say.

"Ash, I know I should of told you this earlier. But you don't have to worry, because today is my safe day. It's a day where I don't get pregnant, no matter how many times you cum inside of me." she explained. Serena told him about how his mom, Delia, asked her if she preferred having Ash wear a condom or not. How they went to Doctor Brock to set up the appropriate birth control pills. Including the reason why she stayed in the bathroom, just for a little longer, before the unexpected blackout occurred.

Even though Ash can understand her actions, that doesn't mean he can't use it to his advantage. Not in his own way alone, of course, but for both their benefit. So with his strength, he pushes Serena on her back, while pulling out of her. He could of sworn she mumbled about him pulling out so fast. "You know, You had me worried for a minute there." Then an evil smile forms on his lips. "But, you could of told me earlier. Since you haven't, you'll need to be punished." He said devilishly.

Not knowing what the punishment is, but likes how he said it, Serena asks, "W-what kind of punishment?"

"You'll know." he said. Ash has not forgotten what Serena asking for, back in the shower. She kept begging for it, lots of times, but he wanted to surprise her. Up until now, it was nearly impossible to do so. But now, she won't expect a thing. "I want you to get up on all fours, and turn around. _Slowly_." He see's Serena get up, on all fours, and does what he told her. She craws around, in a circle, points her ass right at him. It looks so soft, smooth, and squishy. Especially when he see's their juices spilling from her pussy, and onto the blankets. Actually, there was a lot more than usual coming out. Almost as if they hadn't escaped her luscious folds.

Ash smiles, knowing that he's still has the element of surprise on his side. To draw suspicion away, he takes his fingers and spreads Serena's folds. Unexpectedly allowing more of their cum to fall down. Seems that Serena was keeping it all inside, for just a bit longer. "Wow, Serena. So much of our juices are falling out of your pussy. Were you trying to hold it all in?" he asked, trying to talk dirty, while catching some on his hand.

His comment made Serena blush, uncontrollably. There was absolutely no hiding it now. "Y-you caught me Ash." she admitted. "It just felt soooooo warm inside of me." Letting down her guard, Serena closes her eyes, awaiting the punishment to commence. Her first thought is that Ash was going to put his manhood inside her again. This time from behind. She has no idea how badly it might hurt. Unknown to her, Ash lifts the hand, which has both of their juices on it, and gives her behind a spanking on both cheeks. "Ohhhhhh!" she moaned loudly. Serena felt the painful, yet pleasurable sting on her ass. She smiles, wider and wider. Her fantasy was coming true, or is it? She just has to know if it is... 'Spank' "Ahhh, yessssss!" Yep. This is really happening. No more teasing. Only the punishment she desires most. "Pleeeasse Ashy. Keep spanking me!" She demanded.

Giving Serena a surprise spank attack made Ash just as horney as she was. So he puts his hand on her right butt cheek, pets it very softly, and says, "I'll make you're ass so red and hot that it'll be a natural heater!" With that promise said, he gives her another hard spank. Earning a loud, yet satisfying, scream from Serena. So he continues to give her what she wanted. Her dirty fantasy. Or should they call it their dirty fantasy. Ash really wanted to spank her like this, on their first time, but in a surprising kind of way. Now that he has, there's no need to hold back anymore. It's never easy holding back, but today, that option is futile for both Ash and Serena. Although, that doesn't mean they'll do all kinds of those things in one night. That would make things awkward if they tried, and failed. So they're sticking to the ones they had in their dreams. For future ideas will fulfill new sexual needs.

Hearing Serena scream, and beg, for more spankings made Ash spank even faster, causing making his manhood to grow big and hard. Ash give her big, forceful, spankings at first. It may feel very smooth, but it's also very resilient. Except with the red marks that kept showing on both cheeks. He even gave her some small spanks, respectively on one spot then the other. His eyes sometimes lingered to her pussy, which kept getting wetter by the second. "You're getting wet by being spanked? You really love this, don't you?" he asked, while giving her ass another slow pet.

Although Serena received many spankings, she still manages to hold her own weight. So she looks at Ash, her eyes filled with lust and desire, and raised her left hand. "You're damn right I do!" she says, loud and proud, and she gave herself a spank on the left cheek. Ash gives her more spankings, with much more aggression, as he hears her wanting more. He has always fantasized about spanking her as well. Every time that she bent down to get something, in front of him, it made his manhood hard as a rock, every time. He has actually given her a spank before, about 3 months ago. What started out as a horrible mistake was actually one of the best things he's ever done. It felt amazing to him, even for a short time. Ever since then, on some occasions, he brings one or two of his hand down to her butt. Every time they kissed.

Another spank happens to the Kalosian Queen. "That's right, Sir Ash! Spank thy royal ass!" Well it's always good to have some ideas for that future role-play, as they continued their first time. She remembered Ash giving her a spank on her ass, 3 months ago. It was when she had to clean up a tea spill on the carpet, after she _accidently _spills it on the new carpet Delia asked for. Ash offered to clean it up for her, but she insisted that it was her fault for spilling the tea in the first place. That, and she wanted to show him that she can be a really good housekeeper. She got a rag from the kitchen, and some carpet soap from the laundry room, and starts to clean up the spill. Now this was in the morning, so Ash was wearing boxers and a shirt, and Serena wore the same thing except for a pair of panties. She bends down, humming a song to pass the time, unaware that she has Ash looking at her big, bubble butt. He tried to hold back, in fact, he really tried his best, but his instincts were saying otherwise. He sneaked up behind her, ever so quietly, and gave both her cheeks a hard spank.

It made her jump, with a loud yelp. It really took her by surprise. Realizing what Ash did, he immediately apologizes. Saying that he was having a hard time controlling himself, again. She said that it was ok, and they both hugged it out. Again, Ash puts both his hands on her ass. They didn't say anything at all right there. Ash loves touching it, whether it was clothed with her skirt, or her panties, while Serena enjoys how his hands try to feel more. As he squeezes them to submission. From there on, they've had lots of dreams with loud, hard spanks, and happy, exciting moans, in a room where no one else can hear them. Who knew that Serena's plan to impressed Ash with her house cleaning skills could result something so dirty. Not that they ever complained, of course.

With one more spank, Ash managed to make his girlfriends ass turn so red that it indeed felt like it was on fire. When Ash said he's going to make her ass turn so red that it'll be a natural heater, he wasn't lying. He then had an idea that he knows Serena might like. Ash felt a jolt from Serena, as puts his face against her right cheek. Her ass still feeling smooth as silk, despite his rough spanking, feeling the inferno that he has created. To stop the heat, as well as the painful stings, Ash gives her right cheeks a big kiss. He felt Serena jerk up, with a long moaning sound. Feeling that the left cheek wanted the same amount of attention, he puts his hand on it, and pets it lightly, while he gives the right one more kisses.

Never in her life did Serena imagine Ash giving her ass a kiss like. Feeling his lips kissing on her cheek made the sting go away, instantly. It was way better than waiting until it was gone. Although, it doesn't mean that she won't feel sore tomorrow. "Ash, you can just kiss my ass." she said, enjoying his lips lingering to her other cheek. Making the stings go away with every peck.

Sounds like Ash, the Pokémon Master, has become an ass kisser. A very good one at that. "I'll do just that, Serena." he said, before he gave it one last kiss. Not on her cheeks, but inside her dirty, little hole. He even uses his tongue to give it a Kalosian kiss, making sure to get all the corners inside. His actions starts to make Serena squirm in pleasure, and instantly came without holding back. It took both of them by surprise, but Ash seizes the opportune moment of talking, and being dirty. "Your ass is more sensitive than I thought. When it comes to kisses, that is. Cumming on the spot after only one kiss inside." He said. Ash then licks one of her cheeks, while he moves his body on her back. Gently holding her sides to maintain his balance.

"Sh-shut up..." she said. "I just never expected you to kiss there!" She had to be honest with herself. She half expected him to kiss her ass. But never imagined he'd be that good. While in her train of thought, Serena feels Ash's cock near her entrance. She longs to feel him inside once again, and knows that Ash needs the proper permission to do so. "P-please, A-ashy. Put it insiiiiiiiiide!" she screamed on the last word, as he goes inside her pussy again. It didn't hurt as much as last time, but she still can't handle his length. In the future, she'll endure much better. For now, the pain on the second time is still there. It's just that the pleasure easily overtook it in much better. He then rams it inside, moving his hips back and forth, refusing to hold back any longer. Besides, she screamed, "Please keep fucking me hard, Ashy. Don't you dare stop!" Now what kind of gentlemen would Ash be if he refused a request, or in this case a demand, from his devious Serena?

Going in and out of Serena, from behind, made Ash feel very horney. He only wished that he could see her face right now. It's true that he liked spanking her, but the only problem is that he couldn't properly see her. Although he knows that she liked it. Ash really wanted to see her happy. Plus, if it ever got too rough, he can stop immediately, so that it won't hurt her to the point to where it starts to be too painful to bare. He'll have to think about that for next time. For now... "Oh yes! Serena! It feels amazing, every time I go inside of you!" yelled Ash. He then puts his face near her ear, and said in the most romantic way possible, "Serena, I love you!" He continues to go ram in and out of her, even harder than before.

Hearing Ash say those words made Serena ram her pussy when Ash rams foreword. They get into rhythm once again. Serena looks at him, her eyes filled with tears of joy. "I love you too Ash! I love being with you, forever and ever!" She screamed, and gives him a Kalosian kiss. Like their lovemaking, the kiss is in perfect rhythm. Their rhythm. Both of their hearts are filled with joy, as their love for each other is known beyond sex. Their first time will always be remembered, as well as many others to come. Not as just having sex. But to have sex as young lovers. They will continue to support one another, no matter how difficult the situation may be.

Then, an unexpected idea comes to mind. This time it wasn't from Ash or Serena, alone. As if they know what the other wants to do next, they look at each other's faces, while continuing to make love. In both of their eyes, they can completely see the desire to make the next move, together. In one move, they gently lay down on their sides. Ash puts his hands on Serena's breasts, rubbing them in big circles, as he drives his manhood inside her pussy. Serena lifts her leg up, allowing her Pokémon Master further access inside. That is until his cock unexpectedly slips out, making Serena groan in frustration. She takes his cock in her wanting hand, giving it a couple of strokes, with a light squeeze, and desperately puts it back inside. Feeling him once again made her feel a rush of his rough pounding. "Please don't slip out again, Ashy. I want this to last." she begged. Her answer is Ash going all the way inside, without hesitation.

"Don't worry S-serena." Ash reassured her. "I w-won't th-this time!" The slip up, or slip out, may of caught them of guard, but only for a few seconds. As Ash goes faster into his Kalosian Queen. The only thing that came to their minds is, 'Best. Idea. EVER.'

Their soft moans, their sexual groans, their dirty ideas, and their epic lovemaking, easily channels out all the thunder, and lightning, that continues to echo throughout the town. Perhaps even all of the Kanto region itself. The rain that falls heavily to the ground is mute to the lovers ears, because they only hear the others voices. The clouds became so dark that it looked like nighttime has come earlier than expected, but they are not afraid, so long as they feel their bodies touching, whether with their hands or their face cheeks touching. All of Pallet town's power is completely off, resulting in a blackout that could take hours, at most a day, to reactivate. Thankfully, the candles allowed them to see their lover more clearly, as it illuminates their bodies like a shining beacon. This blackout will never deter Ash and Serena. For they will never leave the each other in the dark. No matter where they are, the true light comes from their hearts. And when they meet again, it becomes a fiery passion that shines brighter than the sun itself.

Ash moves his left hand down to Serena pussy. When he feels his lovers folds, he uses his hand, and rubs it with as much fiery as their lovemaking. Serena moans his name, and brings her head to meet Ash in another blissful kiss. As they kiss, she moves her left hand to where her pussy was as well. When their hands find one another, they both start rubbing both of their sexes. With Ash and Serena in their lovemaking, and their hands having a mind of their own. It was only a matter of time

"A-a-ash! I-I'm-m goooing to cum!" yelled Serena, her voice becoming more uncontrollable with each thrust, from her Pokémon Master. Trying her best to not close her eyes. Refusing to ever do so in front of Ash.

"M-me t-too Ser-e-na!" Ash yelled as well, his voice having the same issue. Like Serena, he tries his best to look at her, as best as humanly possible.

The Pokémon Master and the Kalosian Queen intertwine their hands together, holding them tighter and tighter with each thrust he puts inside her vagina, as they near their climax. Making feral noises, such as groans, moans, with hints of swearing. Their juices made slapping noises, as the dam starts to break.

"Cum in-side of me Ash! I want to feel it in my womb. Please, keep fucking me!" she yelled, panting each word while tightening his hand so hard that it could break.

"I will Serena! You know I fucking will!" he answered in the same, but faster, tone. That's when he feels Serena's pussy beginning to tighten around his cock.

As if by instinct, they both yell, in the highest pitched voice they can muster, "I'M CUMMING!"

They came so hard that it could overflow inside Serena, and push Ash's cock out. But they were both determined to empty their load inside one another, before pulling out. Although they were both hot, from all the pleasurable heat that was emitting from their bodies, it was nothing compared to their juices, finally collided together. It felt they were an active volcano, pouring down hot, boiling lava down their bodies.

Ash and Serena, who never closed their eyes, or looked away, shared a very long kiss. Followed by little kisses inbetween. While in the kiss, Serena takes their left hands, both covered in their sweet cum,, and brings them to their faces. When Ash moves forward, for one final kiss, he instead kisses her hand, as she kisses his, eventually licking it clean. They refused to swallow it, until they came into one, final Kalosian kiss. Their juices going in from one mouth to the other. Tasting their lovers cum is good, but combining it was even better. They were so into it that their breath was about to give out. So they no choice but to let go of their lips, and swallow the cum that combined with their saliva.

After few minutes have passed, Serena takes her pussy out of Ash's manhood. It didn't take too long for the two of them to release themselves until they were empty. Its just that it felt so right to embrace this way. Even if it was just a little while longer. When she turns around to meet Ash, now on the opposite side of the bed, the feeling, that was gone for only a short moment, came back once again. It wasn't the sex itself that made her feel this happy. It was Ash, her childhood friend, travel companion, and her lover that made her feel this way. Now that they know that their hormones have not ruined their relationship, their love has become much stronger. Knowing that, she gives him a very big hug. Burying her face on his chest. She also feels his arms wrapped around her, in this ever lasting hug. Their hearts beating in harmony.

Ash gives her forehead a kiss, and whispers loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough to open his heart. "I love you, Serena. I'm really happy that you're my girlfriend, and that we can share this special moment together. You are my inspiration to always do my best out there. You always have been, and always will be." He then feels her arms tighten around his chest. As she tilts her head, he see's her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"I love you too, Ash." she whispered in the same tone, "I always have, ever since I first saw you. Your compassion to people and Pokémon is unequal. You've always proven that in our relasionship. I'll always be by your side, so long as you promise to do the same." That's when she feels his arms tighten around her as well.

"I will Serena. I'll always be your Pervy Ashy." he said, petting the back of her hair with his free hand. While also taking in the beautiful scent that it was giving out. He had no idea what kind of shampoo she used, but it sure smelled exotic.

"And I'll always be your Devious Serena." she said. She gives him a quick peck on the lips, while slowly grinding against his cock. It may of been emptied, but it sure feels nice against her wet pussy.

That's when Ash thought of a nickname for the two lovers. A secret couple nickname that no one but them will know. "Together." he said, giving her peck on her lips as well, "we're both Devious Perverts!" After he said that, he felt Serena had stop grinding, and gave out one the happiest giggles he has ever heard from her.

"I like it." She whispered, as she snuggled closer to him. "I like our secret couple name."

The two of them were about to drift into an embracing slumber, until an idea came from Serena. "Ash. You and I both know that our clothes are dirty from our food fight, right?" she asked him, her eyes barely able to stay awake.

"Not as dirty as we were." he said, but quickly realized what he said. "I-I mean yes."

Serena giggles again. It seems that Ash does have a dirty mind after all. Then again, so does she. "Well, they could be in the washer, and the dryer, for a_ loooooooong time._ So we'll have to wait until the weekend is over for them to be completely cleaned." She hoped that he understood it right away.

"Don't we have certain cleaning items..." He stopped, now knowing what she meant. "Ohhhh, you're a bad girl Serena." Usually he would be completely clueless, but now he can get it earlier on than before. At least with Serena. It sometimes happens in-between sentences, but he gets it eventually.

Serena gives him a devilish wink. She loves it that Ash can figure out her plans. Even he was a bit clueless at first. It's another thing she loves about him, because sometimes she can be clueless about him as well. "Oh I dunno. Maybe they'll be clean before your mom comes home. But in the meantime," she leans near his ear, and whispered, "We'll be completely naked, all weekend."

Truth be told, they do have lots of clothes with them. Now that they wanted to see each other, in a whole different way, it's only natural that they try to see all the parts of their bodies. Stealing glances, only to be blocked by their clothing, could be very difficult after their first time. They could end up tearing each others clothes off, or make them really horney. So seeing their naked self's, even if it's only for 2 days, and a half, will help control themselves.

Ash can only say this to his Kalosian Queen, "Best. Idea. Ever." Ash whispered softly, until he falls asleep. He at least had enough energy to bring his hands to her butt. Giving it one more squeeze until he fell asleep. Serena could of moaned loudly, but she was just as equally tired. She at least gave him a kiss, and puts her arms on his back. The two lovers fall fast asleep, on the makeshift bed. Knowing that the best comfort was not from the blankets, or pillows, but it was from the blissful embrace that they share together. Ignoring the final thunder strike that boomed loud in the sky. The forced caused all the candles to go out. They are not afraid, so long as they are together.

This special weekend is far from over. To what they have experienced today, to all lovers who think hormones are bad in a relationship, there is only one lesson. Resistance is Futile. But is that really such a bad thing? Ash and Serena don't seem to think it's so bad. At least, not anymore. This will be a very long weekend for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>TheLucky38: Although this is the final chapter of the story. I will tell you that there is still that special weekend ahead of them. That also means that there is a sequel. I have the whole idea down. I will say that it will involve Ash admitting his fetish, Serena telling him that it was her fault for start it, Team Rocket (Just kidding, would you imagine), and... No, that's all I'll tell you. Spoilers are bad for surprises, and everyone else.<strong>

**I just want to thank all of you for loving this story. I have never imagined that it would become so popular. The follows and favorites went at, or over, 38, which is my lucky number. That, and the casino in Fallout New Vegas. I have to admit, I'd never thought it was possible. Thank you. For that, I will tell you a hint that I think is the reason why Amourshipping is cannon.**

**Have you ever heard the phrase, "If you love something, you let it go. If it comes back to you, it is yours?" Think about the handkerchief Ash gave her as a kid, and compare it to how she gives it back now.**

**I will start the next story soon-ish. Until then, I hope you all have a great day.**


End file.
